Beautiful Disaster
by ariadonechan
Summary: Govert lleva una vida normal y tranquila, hasta que conoce, en una no muy cómoda situación a una danesa que le cambiará su ritmo de vida. Fail Summary. HolandaxFem!Dinamarca
1. Chapter 1

Tadáh~ Volví con una nueva historia (que espero acabar) con una de mis nuevas parejas que me encanta: HolandaxDinamarca. Aunque en este caso es con fem!dinamarca, porque bueno, no le pegaba ser chico y tal...Como sea:T Hace bastante que no escribía, y se nota con este primer capítulo,espero ir acostumbrándome. Este fic se basa en una canción, 'Beautiful Disaster' de Jon McLaughlin. Si no les gusta cualquier cosa, pues ya saben, díganlo, pero al ser posible,no de mala manera. Y bueno, no tengo más que decir, ale, disfruten si pueden~ Y a ver si consigo la continuación pronto e_é Pd.: Siento el mal papel de Suecia, me da pena,pero era el único que podía;A;  
Holanda: Govert Von Nistrelrooy

Bélgica: Emma Von Nistrelrooy

Fem!Dinamarca: Margarëth Desden

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

El despertador sonó en aquella habitación escrupulosamente ordenada,haciendo despertar al rubio que se encontraba en la cama,con el pelo tapándole la cara, ó el aparato con un gruñido, adormilado y mirándolo hasta con joven, de 18 años sorprendentemente debido a su gran altura, de cabellera rubia y ojos semicerrados verdes, piel clara y cara de mal genio; se levantó lentamente de la cama y cogiendo el uniforme del colegio (jersey azul marino,polo blanco y pantalones negros), cambiándose a una velocidad tortuosamente lenta. Tras estar vestido fue más despierto a la cocina, donde vio una nota de su hermana, lo supo en seguida,pues era con la única persona con la que convivía; sobre la mesa junto a un café y unas tortitas:  
"_Tengo que salir antes, quedé con Lovino para mirar un trabajo que tenemos que presentar hoy. Desayuna y cierra la puerta. Emma" _

El rubio gruñó, no muy agradado de aquello, aunque claro, si la hacía algo se lo podría devolver a aquel italiano, aunque tampoco era que le desagradase del todo al fin y al cabo.  
Tomó el desayuno, dejó los platos en el fregadero y se fue al baño, donde se lavó los dientes y se peinó.Tardó 10 minutos exactos en levantarse el pelo como siempre hacía, con una forma similar a un tulipán, con bastante poca gomina. Tras ello cogió su mochila y salió de casa. Andaba a paso tranquilo, sin demasiadas ganas de dar clases y soportar a algún que otro idiota de clase.

El día le transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Las clases aburridas, compartir el recreo que su hermana y dos amigos suyos; el italiano de siempre mal humor de aquella mañana, Lovino, de la edad de su hermana; y un español siempre sonriente, de su edad, que compartía clase con él, "como un grano en el culo" era la definición del holandés sobre él, Antonio; aunque ya les llevaba soportando bastante tiempo,debido a que su hermana le empaquetó a un grupo de música que habían hecho ellos tres anteriormente, y que cada semana tenía un nombre distinto, tantos tuvo que ni se acordaba del nombre de aquella semana. Ya bastante con soportar a aquellos mendrugos, pues principalmente lo hacía por su hermana, aunque había una ínfima parte por la cual estaba allí porque le entretenía,pero aquello nunca saldría a la luz.

El día pasó relativamente lento. Una vez terminó las clases se fue a casa,andando junto a su hermana, hablando con ella, aunque hablaba más la rubia que él. Una vez llegaron él dejó todo y se fue con el mismo uniforme a una floristería cercana donde trabajaba. Sus padres habían muerto hacía un par de años y su tía había cogido su custodia y les había permitido irse a aquella ciudad para estudiar,mandándoles un sustento para que pudiesen vivir tranquilamente; aunque al holandés le gustaba trabajar a parte para ahorrar un dinero, por si acaso.  
En aquella floristería se encargaba más que nada en hacer mostrador, regar de vez en cuando, y sobre todo, entregar encargos; por lo que salía bastante tarde de allí, volviendo a su piso justo para cenar y ponerse a hacer los trabajos de clase y estudiar; aunque ya casi a final de curso tenía de todo menos prisa, pues sólo le quedaban los exámenes globales,a los que todavía quedaban un par de meses,por lo que no tenía prisa, aún habiendo salido más tarde de lo normal. Sacó su teléfono móvil para avisar a su hermana, viendo entonces un mensaje suyo, diciendo que se iba a dormir a casa de su amiga la húngara. En cierta forma no le molestaba, pues no era ningún chico, pero por otro lado no tanto,debido a que era conocida la atracción de aquella chica por las relaciones...Entre hombres, y su posible mala influencia.  
Entre sus pensamientos el holandés iba andando tranquilamente por la calle, con el cielo ya oscurecido viendo pasar a bastante gente que había salido a tomar copas, con ropa relativamente elegante y hablando a voces elevadas por la calle, mientras que él iba con su uniforme del colegio, y manchado con algo de barro, aunque le daba bastante igual aquello.

Andaba con tranquilidad, sin pararse a mirar, oyendo de fondo entre el bullicio de la calle unos ignoró, pero a medida que andaba los oía con más claridad,posiblemente porque venían de en frente suyo. Notó que venía de la voz de una mujer, oyéndolos mal, sin entender frases, sólo pudiendo captar "Para","aquí no", "no quiero".Frunció levemente el ceño,pasando al lado de una callejuela mal iluminada,de dónde oía aquellos quejidos, parándose de golpe y mirando, sólo pudiendo ver, debido a la falta de luz, a un chaval rubio de posiblemente su misma altura, quien tenía contra la pared un cuerpecito (comparado con aquel chico) de pelo rubio alborotado, que no paraba de removerse y quejarse, para soltarse, con una voz algo ahogada. El holandés los miró unos segundos hastes de que aquel chaval le vio, lanzándole una mirada de 'piérdete'. Aquello hizo que el holandés se molestase, acercándose un par de pasos, mirándole mal.

- Déjala - fue lo único que dijo, en un tono autoritario que resonó en las paredes de la callejuela, cortando de repente los quejidos de la chica, quien levantó la vista hacia donde provenía aquella voz, viendo al holandés, quién sólo pudo visualizar unos ojos azules, suplicantes.  
- D'janos (Déjanos) - oyó decir por parte de la voz del rubio, o eso creyó entender, debido a aquel extraño acento, mientras la chica volvía a revolverse.  
- No quiero - sus palabras eran cortas, pues tampoco era lo que se decía, un hablador. Eran claras y contundentes, con un tono de molestia, acercándose más, quedando a escasos pasos de ellos, pudiendo visualizar algo mejor a la chica. Cogió del cuello de la camisa al chico que,de más cerca,pudo ver que llevaba lentes y que era de su misma altura y seguramente, edad; tirando de éste, jalándolo lejos de la otra, dándola la espalda y mirando al otro, elevando su frente levemente, haciéndole parecer algo más alto debido a su pelo,encarándole. Notó que el otro lanzó una mala mirada a la joven de su espalda antes de mirarle a él.

-Ya h'blaremo' (Ya hablaremos) - dijo con aquel marcado acento casi incomprensible, antes de irse, lanzando una mirada matadora al holandés. Una vez aquel individuo se fue, se giró a la chica, viéndola sin problemas en los minutos que la tuvo en frente: piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo rubio revuelto, más que por aquella situación, parecia que siempre lo tenía así. Nada más verla llegó a imaginarse a su hermana en aquella situación, apretando levemente los labios.

- E-Eh...Esto, gracias - la oyó decir, rompiendo el silencio, saliendo de sus imaginaciones; viéndola nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien? - fue lo único que la dijo, de forma rápida y clara, mirándola alzando una ceja, dando un par de pasos hacia ella, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

- Sí, no te preocupes - dijo la otra con rapidez, lanzándole una amplia sonrisa como si nada, dejando al holandés un poco ido- Me iré yendo antes de que oscurezca más - dijo al rubia, con intención de irse.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? -le dijo con igual rapidez el holandés - No sería agradable que te encontrases con ése otra vez - la dijo con tranquilidad, refiriéndose al rubio de antes.

- ¿E-Eh? - la joven le miró sorprendida pero aún con la sonrisa, pues sinceramente, pocas veces había recibido esos cuidado por parte de un hombre- No te preocupes, no creo que vaya a mi casa. Mi...'Amigo' de antes tiene mis llaves y tal...Iré a un hostal o algo con mi dinero -le dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa tranquila de la cara, pero con un deje de preocupación.

El holandés la miró, incrédulo, principalmente por llamar a aquel individuo amigo, y porque tenía sus llaves - Ven a mi casa - la dijo, sorprendiéndose hasta a si mismo. Estaba claro que él no haría nada de eso con algún desconocido, pero el sólo imaginarse a su hermana en aquella situación, le hacía querer hacer aquello, como si haciéndolo haría que otra persona la ayudaría también a ella. Una idea algo tonta, porque estaba claro que antes de ocurrir aquello, él ya habría matado al personaje que se atreviese a tocas así a su hermana, pero bueno. Miró a la joven, quien tenía estático el rostro de sorpresa.

- ¿Q-Qué? - le miró, sorprendida, pudiendo malinterpretar el asunto.

- La habitación de mi hermana está libre esta noche, y, bueno, después de esto tampoco es como dejarte sola, cualquiera lo haría -la dijo, para que no entendiese la situación mal, desviando levemente la mirada, pues era malo tratando con la gente en general sin sonar un malhumorado.

La chica le miró, sorprendida, sonriendo algo derrotada. Sabía que seguramente sería una mala idea, pero no podía evitarlo después de que la hubiese ayudado - No vas a aceptar un no, ¿no? -le preguntó, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza del holandés, cosa que la hizo suspirar- Vale, pero no debería irme con desconocidos, me lo enseñaron mis padres, ¿sabes? - le dijo,volviendo a sonreír tranquilamente, como hacía siempre, pero aquella vez no de forma tan forzada-

- Govert, Govert Von Nistrelrooy - la dijo con suavidad, viendo que aceptaba la oferta - ¿Tú?

-Margarëth Desden - respondió al chico con la sonrisa que llevaba adornando su rostro desde que se pararon a hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que me sorprendo a mí misma actualizando al día siguiente, pero bueno, esperemos que esto no cambie~Antes de nada, si ven palabras o cosas comidas a lo largo del fic, se debe a que mi buen amigo FF a veces me los corta, pues piensa que son links, de verdad lo siento, pero bueno, ahora no tengo mucho más que decir, así que disfruten~

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos cinco minutos desde que la chica accedió a la idea del holandés, y los transcurrieron andando en completo silencio, algo que generalmente no le desagradaría al rubio pero que en aquel momento le ponía aún más nervioso. No era demasiado bueno en comunicarse debido a su carácter, por lo que iba en silencio, esperando que la otra hablase como hizo hace un momento. Caminaban juntos, con aquel tenso silencio, hasta que la joven al fin lo rompió, para alegría del holandés.

- ¿De dónde eres? No pareces de aquí y tu apellido tampoco, encima tienes acento, ¿sabes? - le dijo mientras caminaba, mirándole con un deje de curiosidad en el rostro.

- En verdad soy de los Países Bajos, vine por estudios - la dijo sin mirarla, siempre al frente - Aunque tú tampoco tienes un nombre muy común, seguro que también eres extranjera.

- Soy danesa, ¿tanto se nota? - le dijo con una suave risa, relajada - Entonces esto significa que somos vecinos - siguió hablando, moviendo los brazos balanceándolos hacia delante y hacia atrás. El holandés sólo se encogió de hombros, dándola la razón, sin atreverse a sacar el tema de aquel chico de antes. Decidió hablarlo más tarde, pues al menos ahora ya se veía mejor.

Llegaron al fin al piso tras unos minutos más andando, dejando que la chica hablara contándole su vida como si se conociesen de siempre. En aquella corta distancia descubrió que iba a cumplir 18 años a finales de año, no tenía hermanos, vino a vivir a la ciudad por trabajo de su padre, estudiaba en el otro colegio de la urbe y la encantaban tanto la cerveza, chocolate y limonada por igual; sin querer cortarla mientras hablaba, aún cuando fue a abrir la puerta del portal y subían las escaleras. Una vez entró en su casa miró a la otra para que entrase, haciéndolo y mirando a su alrededor, no era un piso demasiado grande, pero al menos parecía agradable.

- El baño está al final de pasillo, la puerta de en frente; tu habitación siguiendo el pasillo a la derecha; si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo o si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy en mi habitación - la dijo todo de seguido mientras iba señalándolo todo con un dedo - Si lo prefieres, te puedo dejar un pijama de mi hermana, creo que sería de tu talla. - siguió diciéndola antes de mirarla, por si tenía alguna duda.

- No te preocupes, me echaré ahora a dormir y ya - le respondió con rapidez, sonriendo suavemente - Aún así, gracias por todo - continuó diciendo con más suavidad, con un deje en la voz de tristeza, o eso creyó notar el holandés, quien la observaba irse rápidamente al cuarto y cerrarse.

El rubio la miró irse, suspiró levemente y se fue a su habitación, que quedaba frente a la otra. Entró y cerró la puerta, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano, para dejárselo caer sobre su frente, deshaciendo su estrafalario peinado y avanzando por la habitación, sentándose en la silla y apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio, dando vueltas a un portaminas entre sus dedos, pensando en si la habría molestado o algo. Resopló levemente, sin saber si sería verdad o no, pues le era bastante difícil entender la mente femenina.

Al mismo tiempo la danesa ya estaba cerrada en aquella desconocida habitación, mirándola de pie, sin verdadero sueño y sin saber qué hacer. Había salido tan rápido pues no tenía ni idea de qué más podía decirle, y tampoco quería molestarle más de lo que ya hizo pues según ella, a ese ritmo sólo se merecía ya una patada bien dada, como siempre la habían hecho, aunque en aquel momento el holandés no le parecía de ese tipo de personas. Suspiró levemente y volvió a salir de la habitación, dudosa, viendo la puerta que la había señalado que iba a estar. La miraba dudosa, atravesando la corta distancia del pasillo y quedando frente a ella, sin saber si llamarle o qué, para no molestarle.

De mientras, el rubio miraba pensativo el gotelé de la pared, hasta que terminó abriendo un cajón, sacando una cajetilla de tabaco junto a un mechero levantándose y abriendo la puerta para ir a la cocina a fumar, pues su hermana no le dejaba hacerlo en su habitación. Aunque no ocurrió lo que tenía pensado hacer, pues al girar el pomo y abrirla se topó con la danesa de cara, mirándola alzando una ceja.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - la cuestionó, viendo cómo se sorprendía, algo avergonzada por la situación, con una sonrisa nerviosa, cosa que sólo le hizo entender menos la situación.

- ¿E-Eh? Qué va, sólo vine a hablar contigo, pero si querías hacer algo lo dejo, no pasa nada - le respondió con rapidez, mirando a otros puntos por no atreverse a mirarle a la cara, viendo la cajetilla de tabaco, alzando una ceja - ¿Fumas? - le preguntó, aunque era obvia la respuesta, algo desagradada por ese hecho. El rubio asintió a forma de respuesta, mirándola - Fumar es malo, no deberías hacerlo, encima eres muy joven - le dijo, con el ceño levemente fruncido, como una madre.  
- No viniste a hablarme de que si fumo o no, ¿qué querías? - la cuestionó, apoyándose levemente contra el marco de la puerta, con su típico rostro serio aunque verdaderamente estaba curioso. La danesa le miró, suspiró, y habló.

- Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste antes, en verdad lo pudiste hacer con buenas intenciones, sí, pero no tuviste por qué, sólo te meterás en más problemas - le dijo con suavidad, mirándole a la cara, molesta por la notable diferencia de alturas, ya que tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarle bien.

El rostro del holandés era un poema, sin entender lo que estaba diciendo - Lo hice porque estabas en problemas, nada más, cualquiera lo habría hecho - la respondió con simpleza, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola.  
- No todo el mundo, no creo que nadie se moviese por mí; fuiste el único que siquiera se fijó - le dijo con suavidad la chica, bajando levemente la cabeza antes de alzarla de golpe, intentado sonreír de nuevo - Como sea, aún así, muchas gracias por todo.

- Tonterías - la dijo, revolviéndola el pelo - Deberías dormir - la siguió diciendo, apartando con suavidad su mano de su pelo, desviando la mirada a un lado. La chica sólo sonrió y asintió, dándole un 'buenas noches' y yendo a la habitación, al igual que el holandés una vez se metió la otra, dejando el tabaco sobre su mesa, cambiándose y echándose a la cama, durmiéndose al rato, pensando en las palabras que le dijo antes _'no creo que nadie se moviese por mí'._

Al mismo tiempo, la danesa ponía la alarma en el móvil, bastante pronto para despertarse un Sábado y echándose también a la cama, intentando averiguar qué le podía estar pasando por la cabeza a aquel chico para comportarse así con ella.

Al día siguiente, la danesa se despertó con su despertador. Eran las seis y media. Se ajustó la misma ropa de la noche anterior con la que había dormido y salió de puntillas, con los zapatos en las manos, mirando un momento la puerta del holandés antes de irse rápidamente, saliendo por la puerta del piso. Se sentía mal haciendo aquello, sin ni siquiera dejar una nota; pero no quería meterle en demasiados problemas. Se fijó un momento más en la puerta del piso, antes de irse a la velocidad del rayo, a su piso, rezando para que el chico de la noche anterior no le hubiese dado por pasar por allí y entrar, o por coger sus llaves de repuesto que tenía guardadas en su buzón.  
Un par de horas más tarde, el holandés se despertó, mirando unos minutos el techo de su habitación, medio dormido hasta que se acordó de la chica que estaba en la habitación de su hermana, levantándose rápidamente. Recorrió su habitación y salió, yendo a preparar un par de tazas y café y unas tostadas, pues supuso que podría tener hambre.

Se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina hasta que terminó de prepararlo todo, tampoco tardando demasiado. Miró el reloj, eran las diez y media. Miró el reloj unos segundos antes de ir a la habitación ajena, para mirar, por si acaso ésta estaba despierta pero no se había atrevido a mirar, aunque no se imaginó lo que vería: toda la habitación recogida y nadie dentro.

* * *

Sí, bueno, me gusta cortar las cosas en puntos así, soy mala (?)  
Como sea, gracias por los reviews y alertas, pues la verdad no me imaginé tantos ya en el primer capítulo, la verdad es que emocionó y me movió para hacer el siguiente capítulo~ Y bueno, sus reviews:

_Rhymth15: _Siempre le quedará bien la floristería, todo el mundo lo sabe(?) Bueno, me alegro que te guste, intentaré hacerlo todo lo mejor posible, Holanda lo merece. Bueno, le llamé Govert porque es uno de los posibles nombres que le dio Himaruya, y bueno...Me gustó (?) Aunque sí, yo sufro con el pobre Suecia, aunque intentaré mejorar su papel, a ver.

_Itaichigo Jones:_ creo que estamos igual en eso, yo también les adoro, y la verdad es que me planteé el que la chica fuese Holanda, pero según mi punto de vista, no le pegaba para el futuro de la historia. En cuanto a tus observaciones, no te preocupes, creo que todo lo contrario; así uno consigue mejorar como escritor, y las intentaré mejorar, pues también creo lo mismo que tú~

_ShinigamiRiku:_ no te preocupes mujer; aunque me emociona el ver que te intereses por ellos al leer el primer capítulo. Yo le veo bisexual, la verdad, aunque sí que creo que con las mujeres se porta mejor, más 'caballerosamente', pero a su modo (?) Sí, Suecia tendrá el papel de malo de momento~

_Ref:_ no te preocupes, aquí tienes más~

_Mickz:_ oh, por favor, sí, pensamos igualxD A mí me encanta el DenNor como la que más, pero creo que Holanda también le pega a Dinamarca, y aunque le de alguna collejilla, le adora casi como a los conejos y le trata bastante bien, pero disimulando, que no le vean. La verdad es que a mí el SuDen no me gusta, para nada, lo rechazo como el agua al aceite, pero Suecia era el único al que le iba, pues no quería meter a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con Dinamarca, así que ahí está, de relleno. Sí, llegarán a llevarse muy bien, pero quién sabe~ En cuanto a los nórdicos, Tino sí saldrá, y respecto a Nor e Ice, no creo, aunque ya veré~


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, traigo el tercer capítulo, todavía a tiempo, a ver cuánto me dura esta racha~

Este capítulo lo veo algo de relleno, vamos a ser sinceros, y tampoco me agrada mucho cómo me quedó, pero menos es nada. Creo que ya a partir de aquí comienza la historia historia, así que ya falta menos para que aclare bastantes cosas raras y algo de sin sentido~Así que bueno,disfruten~

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

_Govert:_

El holandés se encontraba estático mirando la habitación, sin creerse aquello: estaba completamente _vacía. _La danesa se había ido seguramente cuando él todavía estaba durmiendo por lo que calculó. Miraba a un punto neutro de la pared, pensando que hasta tendría cara de idiota. En las pocas horas que había estado con ella, bastantes escasas, le habían agradado. Gruñó levemente, imaginándose que ya ni la volvería a ver, enfadado no porque se hubiese ido (aunque también le fastidiaba) sino por no haberle dicho nada, absolutamente nada. Avanzó por la habitación y se sentó en la cama, tocándola suavemente con una mano, notando la ausencia de calor en la colcha. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, frotándose el tabique de la nariz, pensando que no diría nada a su hermana.

Miró la habitación no notando la ausencia de nada y tras ello salió hacia la cocina, viendo las dos tazas de café, molestándole aquel simple hecho. Vació una de ellas en la cafetera de nuevo y se sentó a desayunar a desgana, pues no tenía apetito; recogiendo después de comer todo y yendo a su habitación, donde se encerró a cal y canto poniéndose los cascos y empezando a escribir en una hoja de pentagramas.

_Margarëth:_

La danesa había llegado al fin a su edificio, a paso ligero, pensando en el holandés pues se sentía demasiado mal. Se acercó a su buzón y metió la mano, sacando su llave de la casa de repuesto. Tras ello se dirigió a su piso, abriéndolo y comprobando que el otro no estaba. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, dejando las llaves para que el sueco no pudiese entrar. El _sueco,_ el otro,Berwald, su actual pareja. No se había atrevido a decírselo a Govert pues se imaginaba lo que le podría decir 'No te quiere, te forzó para intentar hacer eso', ella lo sabía, se lo imaginaba, pero le daba miedo la verdad.

Se dejó caer en el sofá sin ninguna delicadeza, mirando al techo. Conocía a aquel rubio desde hace bastante tiempo, antes de mudarse a aquella ciudad, pero fue entonces cuando empezaron a salir, pues antes sólo tuvieron roces del momento. A ella le gustaba, o eso creía; a vista de cualquiera aquel chico era atractivo y tenía un carácter agradable aún con aquella cara de pocos amigos. Su problema era el hecho de sus celos, y de la mano de estos van el ser posesivo; y así era, no dejaba casi a bastantes chicos acercarse a la danesa. Ella simplemente le dejaba, pensando que lo hacía por su bien, que no quería que la hiciesen daño, aunque no veía que él mismo la estaba dañando con elogios falsos y escenas como la del callejón de la noche anterior.

Resopló de nuevo, acordándose de aquel holandés. Se sentía verdaderamente mal por haberse ido de tal manera, pero sabía como era el sueco, y no quería meterle en ningún lío; aunque la mataba por dentro el dejarle tirado. Ella sabía en primera persona cómo se sentía uno al sufrir aquello, por lo que la hacía sentir peor aquello. Se removió un poco en el sofá, hecha un ovillo, sin saber qué hacer, sin sacarse aquello de la cabeza y sin saber qué decirle a Berwald cuando le viese.

_Govert:_

Había pasado ya medio día y el holandés no había comido pues simplemente se le había ido el hambre. No tenía demasiadas ganas de nada. Su hermana había llegado un par de horas atrás y le había notado raro, le había preguntado pero él negó que le pudiese pasar nada, así que supuso que, si en verdad pasaba algo, no se lo diría.

Así fue pasando la semana a igual que aquel día, tortuosamente lenta, aunque se fue olvidando de la danesa cada mía más, pero nunca del todo. Se pasaba los días entre clase, la floristería y el grupo de música que tenía con los latinos y su hermana; donde hacían casi de todo menos tocar, como discutir él con el español, el italiano flirtear con su hermana; y así todo los días, aunque aquella monotonía le agradada al fin y al cabo, aunque no sabía que le faltaba poco para romperse.

_Margarëth:_

La semana de la danesa fue de todo menos agradable, pues tuvo bastantes riñas con el sueco por irse aquella noche con el holandés y estaba cansada, _muy _cansada, pues tampoco podía hablarlo con nadie, pues la única persona cercana a ella era su padre, y si se lo comentaba, la mandaría de vuelta a Dinamarca. Y la verdad es que todo aquello le hacía más difícil atender en las clases.

Así la llegó el ansiado viernes. No sabía que hacer, pues no se atrevía quedar con el sueco para no reñir con él y tampoco conocía a demasiada gente allí con la que verdaderamente se podría llevar bien, así que volvía a estar tirada en su sofá, como el fin de semana pasado al volver de la casa del holandés. El _holandés. _Cuando se acordaba de él sentía ganas de ir a buscarle y hablar con él, pues al menos en el poco tiempo que estuvo con él le pareció agradable y además quería disculparse por su rápida huída. Así que ahí estaba ella, planteándose el ir a la casa del holandés, el único sitio que sabía de él.

_Govert:_

El holandés estaba en aquel momento también sentado en el sofá del salón de su casa mientras viendo en el televisor uno de esos documentales perfectos para echar la siesta: _El cultivo de nabos al pie de las montañas europeas. _Era o eso o ver gente discutiendo a gritos sobre si alguna famosa de esos días llevaba botox o no. Y él quería cosas normales e interesantes. Y no chimpancés. Así que se quedó con el documental, para algo le serviría. Así que ahí estaba él, mirando cómo plantaban semillas de nabo cuando oyó el timbre del portero y cómo su hermana iba a mirar, mirando de reojo qué veía y riendo levemente, contestando.  
- ¿Sí? - contestó la chica al aparato, esperando una respuesta.

- Eeh, disculpe, ¿aquí vive un tal Govert Von...Von... Nistaroy, o-o algo así? - preguntó una voz al otro lado, con una suave risa, al notar que ni sabía el apellido.

-Von Nistrelrooy, sí, ahora se pone - contestó la chica desde el piso, riendo suavemente antes de llamar a su hermano - Hermanito~ Preguntan por ti, es una chica~ Deja los nabos y ven aquí~ - le llamó en alto, de forma que la chica del otro lado del portero lo oyó, riendo con suavidad. En parte lo dijo porque sí, era verdad, y por otro lado, sólo para picarle.

El holandés se levantó y fue, mirándola mal, avergonzado por la situación, contestando al telefonillo - ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, Margarëth - dijo con suavidad la otra vez, quedándose seco mientras era observado por su hermana desde el salón, curiosa. - Me preguntaba si querías hablar y eso de lo de la última vez - continuó hablando al no oír respuesta - Aunque bueno, la última y única vez - prosiguió, con una suave risa.

- Ahora bajo, dame un minuto - dijo el holandés de repente, colgando el telefonillo cuando oyó la afirmación de la otra, yendo a calzarse con rapidez y volviendo a la puerta, encontrándose con su hermana.

- ¿Cuándo me la presentas, hermanito? - cuestionó la rubia sonriente, con las llaves del otro en la mano.

- Otro día - la dijo rápidamente, cogiéndola las llaves y saliendo por la puerta a paso relajado, aunque por dentro estuviese hasta nervioso.

- Vale, vale, pero no lo olvides, ¿eh? - le dijo desde la puerta mientras su hermano bajaba las escaleras, cerrando la puerta y quedándose pensativa, queriendo saber quién era aquella chica.

_Margarëth:_

La chica había decidido a última hora ir a la casa del holandés. Se acordaba de dónde estaba pero no el piso, por lo que fue llamando casa por casa hasta que oyó aquella voz femenina que al fin la afirmó que sí estaba. La danesa no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada aunque también nerviosa, sin saber cómo tratar aquella situación con el otro, aunque para qué mentir, lo que oyó a aquella joven ( supuso que su hermana) de los nabos, la relajó de sobremanera.  
Esperaba contra la pared de la casa, enredando en sus uñas hasta que oyó la puerta del portal abrirse y vio al holandés, a Govert, con su pelo en aquel peinado tan similar a un tulipán, observándola con sus ojos verdes.

- Hola de nuevo -le dijo con suavidad la danesa, sonriendo tranquilamente aunque verdaderamente estuviese demasiado nerviosa.

El otro sólo la miraba, en silencio, hasta que al fin lo rompió con su algo grave voz - Cuanto tiempo, desaparecida.

* * *

Y bueno, ya está~ Cortito a mi parecer, pero ya el siguiente no lo será (o eso espero). Y bueno, gracias a los reviews~Siempre hacen ilusión~

_Rhythm15: _bueno, de momento me lo llevo al día, a ver cuánto me duraxD Pues sí, la cara de Holanda,como imaginaste, LEGEN-DARIA(?)

_NethIWantYourAss: _tu expresión, tus palabras, tu nombre, tu todo. Me enamoras(?) Vale, no, mendruga, me hizo ilusión tu review tan trabajado (?)

_Mickz: _sí, lo intento, porque sino fijo que se me olvida continuarlo,pero buenoxD Es todo un caballero de los de antes, te trae ramos de tulipanes y peluches de conejos y todo(?) Me alegro que te guste cómo la hago, porque tenía dudas si iba bien o mal. Yo también quiero meterles, porque les adoro, a ver si lo consigo en algún momento random... Pero no me pintes nada de rosa eh(?)

_ShinigamiRiku: _aw, sé que son cortitos estos dos, lo siento, a ver si consigo alargarles a partir de ahora y tal~ Yo también le veo muy buena gente, y me da pena el hombre, la verdad:T

_DTBlackheart: _me alegra que te alegre (valga la redundancia) el que actualice pronto, intentaré seguir este ritmo todo el fic, a ver si lo consigo~ Y bueno, también que te parezca bueno; la verdad es que esta pareja, si los miras históricamente tienes bastante historia, una pena que haya pocos fics de ellos,pero bueno~ Ya viste la relación de Suecia con Dinamarca ya~

Y no tengo más que decir ya, así que me despido~


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya, me sorprendo a mí misma llevando esto día a dí sea. Ya tienen aquí el cuarto capítulo~

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

El holandés miraba a la danesa con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación por su desaparición, pues aunque casi no se conocían, le había molestado. Al mismo tiempo, la danesa sonreía nerviosa, mirándole y buscado las palabras para explicarle todo aquello.

- ¿Y bien? - el rubio fue el primero en hablar rompiendo así aquel silencio, mirándola con su cara seria que siempre ponía.

- Bueno, no sé ni por donde empezarte a contar - le respondió con suavidad, con una suave risa nerviosa, enredándose con los dedos sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro - Aunque vine a pedirte perdón, seguro que para tí no hay escusas y estarás molesto, es normal; así que me voy ya, sólo era eso~ - le continuó diciendo, retrocediendo un par de pasos y despidiéndole suavemente de la mano, sin demasiadas ganas de irse, pero le veía molesto, así que no quería empeorarlo más.

- No pasa nada, no tienes por qué irte - la dijo con rapidez el holandés, desviando la mirada levemente todavía con su gesto serio - Supongo que tendrías tus razones, aunque espero que sean de peso - la prosiguió lanzándola una mirada para que se lo explicase todo.

La chica que había quedado quieta, mirándole, bastante más relajada al oír aquello - ¿No te molesta? - cuestionó, todavía algo alejada viendo al rubio asentir y acercándose a él de nuevo algo nerviosa, buscando las palabras para explicarle aquello sin tener que darle datos de más - No quería meterte en problemas, sólo eso - le terminó diciendo al final, sonriendo suavemente aunque más nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado.

El otro la miraba sin entender ni su comportamiento ni su respuesta, alzando una ceja - ¿Meterme en problemas? ¿Cómo demonios lo harías? - la cuestionó de nuevo mientras la observaba, esperando la respuesta.

- Sí, problemas, bueno, es difícil de explicar. Tengo una pareja y generalmente no le gusta que esté con chicos sin él - le empezó a decir, suprimiendo el hecho de que su pareja fuese el mismo chico del cual el holandés la tuvo que ayudar - Y si se enterase de que dormí en casa de uno y encima desconocido, tendríamos un problema - concluyó diciendo, con la mirada algo entristecida, sonriendo levemente o intentándolo.

El otro la miraba sin entender nada. Había dicho 'tendríamos' lo cual le desconcertó, ¿Qué la podría hacer a ella? Decidió no preguntarla más, pues se notaba que no la gustaba hablar de ello - No te preocupes, aunque me lo podría haber dicho ya entonces y haberte ido entonces yo sabiéndolo; en vez de irte de repente y sin avisar - la dijo concluyendo aquel tema, sin cambiar su postura inicial - ¿Y para esto sólo viniste y me buscaste?

- Sólo tuve que llamar a tus vecinos para saber dónde vivías, además, vine porque me caíste bien, así que decidí que serías mi amigo - le dijo volviendo a su amplia sonrisa, señalándole decidida - Así que ya sabes, la reina está aquí para lo que quieras - le siguió hablando mientras le miraba feliz.

El holandés la miraba con una cara indescriptible. ¿Lo había decidido por ella misma que sería su amigo? ¿Reina? Estaba perdido, y mucho; por un momento recordándole aquella escena a cuando conoció al español pesado del grupo - ¿Decides cosas por ti misma sin preguntarme? - la cuestionó, todavía sorprendido.

- No hace falta que te lo pregunte, lo seremos y ya, tampoco es tan difícil ~ -le respondió moviendo los brazos rápidamente, cogiéndole de la manga de su camisa y tirando de ella - Y como ahora somos amigos vamos a tomar algo, que la última vez sólo conté yo cosas de mi vida - dijo emocionada mientras el holandés se dejaba llevar mientras la miraba desde algo detrás, sin decirla nada, sólo pensando que tenía demasiada energía acumulada. - Y bueno, dime de tu vida~ - le dijo sacándole de sus pensamientos, poniéndole a su nivel sin todavía soltar su manga.

El holandés resopló levemente, pensativo - ¿Qué te digo? - la cuestionó él, pues no sabía tampoco qué decirle; dejándose arrastrar, agradado por la situación menos tensa.

- Umh... Familia, estudios, tiempo libre, programa favorito, amigos... Hay muchas cosas- le dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente y le miraba, esperando las respuestas.

- Mis padres murieron hace unos años y ahora vivo con mi hermana, esto nos lo paga nuestra tía; quiero estudiar Botánica o alguna Ingeniería, no sé; trabajo en una floristería y estoy en un grupo de música, mi hermana me metió en él; pocos, los del grupo y un chico japonés.

- Vaya, lo siento - la chica le miró preocupado al oírle lo primero, aunque no le notó ningún cambio, ignorando todo lo demás y quedándose con el grupo - ¿Estás en un grupo de música? ¿Tú? ¿En serio? - le miró sorprendida totalmente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte holandesa - ¿Y qué tocas? ¿Cantas? Me tienes que decir dónde tocáis, quiero ver~te~ Y me tendrás que dedicar una canción, ¿sí?

- No te preocupes, ¿pero a dónde me llevas? - le cuestionó él, sintiéndose ignorado cuando oyó el resto de sus preguntas, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Batería; a veces; si no gritas como una psicópata y te pones al fondo, que no te vea, vale.

La danesa le miraba emocionada hasta que le oyó aquello, decepcionada - ¿E-Eh? Yo sólo quería verte tocar, tampoco sería para tanto - le dijo, pensando que no quería que fuese, agarrando algo más fuerte su manga, andando algo decaída mientras tiraba de él a un pequeño bar.

- ¿Eh? Quiero decir, puedes ir, sí; sólo que no quiero verte desde el escenario, me incomodaría. No quiero decir que me incomodas ahora, sólo en ese momento - le empezó a decir, liándose el sólo con sus propias palabras, pues era demasiado malo para expresarse en aquellas situaciones, viendo cómo entraban al bar - Salí de mi casa sin nada, no tengo dinero - la dijo una vez dentro con suavidad.

La danesa rió más alegre al oírle aquello, sentándose frente a él en una silla - ¿Por qué tartamudeas, hombre? - le dijo divertida, pinchándole con suavidad una mejilla - Te invito yo a ésta, y la siguiente me invitas tú - le dijo todavía pinchando su mejilla.

El holandés se removió en la silla un poco para que parase, avergonzado por la situación, con el ceño fruncido - No tartamudeo, déjame - la gruñó molesto con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos; aunque interiormente le alegraba que tuviesen una próxima vez aunque no se lo diría, pues a saber cómo se pondría - Sí, sí, lo que digas, _reina _- le dijo aceptándolo, diciendo el 'reina' con algo de sarcasmo.

- Sí que lo haces~ Te pones nervioso con nada, que majo - le decía riendo en alto, demasiado para el gusto del otro, pues todo el bar les miraba - Claro, así que dale tu número a la reina para que te llame.

El holandés no sabía dónde meterse con todo aquel escándalo, dando gracias al cielo al ver que llegó un camarero y les cogió nota; cogiendo ambos un refresco pues la danesa todavía era menor de edad, aunque sabía que había probado la cerveza y él al fin y al cabo estaba igual, pues fumaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

El rubio cogió el móvil de la danesa y ahí la apuntó su número, devolviéndoselo rápidamente.

- Ya tengo el número de Gov~ de Gov~ - canturrujeaba la rubia mientras bebía, moviendo la cabeza feliz mientras miraba el aparato y lo guardaba.

- No es para tanto, además, ¿cuándo te dije que me podías llamar Gov? - la dijo mirándola entrecerrando los ojos, después de beber.

- No hace falta que lo digas, yo te llamo Gov y tú me puedes llamar Maggie; así suena más lindo~ - le respondió felizmente, ignorando el hecho de que él no quería que le llamase así.

- No, yo te llamaré Margarëth y tú me llamarás Govert, punto final - espetó el otro.

- Gov~.

- Govert.

- Gov~.

- Govert.

- Nabos - dijo de pronto la otra, sin borrar su sonrisa, refiriéndose a lo que oyó antes por el telefonillo.

El holandés gruñó, avergonzado y frotándose el tabique de la nariz - Haz lo que quieras.

La otra sonrió victoriosa y estiró los brazos - La reina te ganó, Gov~ - dijo escandalosamente, haciendo que se volviesen a mirarles; al igual que un rubio con lentes y ojos azules que había acabado de entrar al bar.

* * *

Reviews:

_Rhythm15: _Sí, aunque lo hago más que nada por vagueza para no alargarlo másxD Bueno, yo tampoco me sé su apellido, todavía lo tengo que mirar del primer capítuloxD Gracias~

_Nekolandia: _bueno, aquí tienes la continuación~Sí, a mí también me da pena y todavía intento mirar alguna forma de ponerle bueno después, a ver~ Ya somos dos, la verdad es que el carácter tan estirado de Holanda va a la perfección con el lado de payaso de DinamarcaxD Nada, a tí por leerlo~

_ShinigamiRiku: _sí, el destino es caprichoso -y yo más- (?) La verdad es que lo puse de relleno, una tontería gorda de las míasxD Berwald dará problemillas con su carácter, ya verás~

_DTBlackHeart: _vaya lata, la verdad, espero que hayas tenido un buen día hoy:T Nada, ya que las mandáis, habrá que responderlas~ Aunque sí, yo también espero mantenerme y no dejarla olvidadica, aunque sea sólo por la pareja tan linda que son~

_Coeur-dePirate:_ awww~ muchas gracias anon~

Tengo prisa, así que no me quiero alargar~ Otra vez gracias a los reviews y las subscripciones; me emocionan bastante;A;  
Adiós~


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

Tanto el holandés como la danesa siguieron hablando un buen rato en aquel bar tranquilamente, aunque la que verdaderamente hablaba era la rubia, pues el otro sólo asentía y daba respuestas cortas. Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que decidieron irse ya cada uno a sus respectivos pisos.

- ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa? - la preguntó el rubio al salir del bar.

La otra se quedó mirándole unos segundos antes de negar rápidamente con la cabeza - No te preocupes, puedo ir yo sola~ Recuerda llamarme, ¿eh? - le respondió sonriendo suavemente, despidiéndose con una mano y yéndose tan rápido como había aparecido.

El holandés la miró unos segundos antes de girarse y volver a hacer el camino de vuelta hasta su casa, con un paso tranquilo; sin percatarse de que el rubio de lentes que les vio tanto a él como a la danesa en la mesa, salía del bar poco después tras él.

Andaba con una tranquilidad abrumadora que a cualquiera molestaría hasta que oyó una voz detrás de él, 'Espera' creyó entender pero tenía tal acento que casi no lo entendió, pero sí le resultó familiar. Se giró a mirar al dueño de aquella voz, viendo a un rubio de lentes y ojos azules, de su misma altura. Lo peor era que le conocía. Era el chico que tenía a la danesa la semana pasada contra la pared de la callejuela.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el holandés de forma simple y directa, molesto por haber coincidido con aquel individuo, mirándole.

- No t' 'cerque' a 'lla ( No te acerques a ella) - contestó el sueco con aquel extraño acento, el cual hacía que el otro tuviese que razonar unos segundos lo que decía.

- ¿Margarëth? - el holandés estaba desconcertado, sin entender a qué venía aquello, molestándole más.

- Sí, ella e' mía (Sí, ella es mía) - dijo el otro como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, con un rostro serio, dejando aún más descolocado al holandés.

- Ella no es tuya, no es de nadie - gruñó el de ojos verdes, molesto.

- E' mi p'reja (Es mi pareja).

Si el holandés ya estaba anonadado por la situación en la que estaba, ahora estaba casi petrificado. ¿Su pareja? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? El otro tenía su vista, completamente seria, en él. No parecía bromear, era más, parecía molesto. Salió de sus pensamientos, contestándole al fin - Como si es tu prima, no es de nadie, punto.

El sueco se molestó bastante al oírle decir aquello, acercándose al holandés y encarándolo, quedando a escasos centímetros de tocar su nariz con la ajena - No t' ace'ques a 'lla, pu'to (No te acerques a ella, punto) - le gruñó, con cara de bastante cabreo, tensando el ambiente - Si no queréi' acaba' m'l ( Si no queréis acabar mal) - continuó diciendo antes de irse de allí con la misma velocidad con la que vino, dándole un leve empujón antes de apartarse de él.

El holandés, de mientras, se había quedado estático en el sitio, sintiendo aquel empujón, queriendo ir tras él y darle un puñetazo en toda la cara, aunque se aguantó pues había tenido malas experiencias por ello. Se volvió y empezó a caminar de vuelta, pensativo por la amenaza aquella pues no entendía por qué metía a la danesa en aquello; dudando entre si la llamaba y contárselo o no. Entre sus pensamientos llegó a su piso de nuevo, abriendo el portal y subiendo las escaleras, sin llegarse a imaginar lo que le iba a pasar.

Abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, dispuesto a cambiarse y descansar, además de pensar que qué hacer. Aunque no pudo ni dar un paso pues tuvo de inmediato a su hermana sobre él.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era? Dime, dime, vamos _hermanito_ dime - le empezó a atosigar la menor, enganchada a su brazo con los ojos iluminados. Jalaba del brazo, intentando sonsacar alguna respuesta. Le seguía llamando hermanito, aunque fuese 2 años mayor que ella y la sacase 3 cabezas tranquilamente, o más.

- Nadie, no es nadie Em - la contestó con rapidez, rodando los ojos, intentando avanzar aunque fue inútil.

- Espera, espera, primero dime, ¿quién era? - se arrastraba agarrada a su brazo, queriendo una respuesta- ¿Era tu _'amiga'_? - le preguntó con una sonrisa felina, poniendo un tonillo en el 'amiga' que daba a entender que no se refería a eso.

- Sí, sí - contestó el otro hasta que cayó en que se refería a algo más que amiga, sonrojándose avergonzado - ¿Eh? No joder, es amiga, sólo amiga, nada más.

- Ahaa~ - dijo asintiendo levemente la rubia, mirándole - ¿Y de qué la conoces~?

- Hace una semana, al volver de la floristería - respondió sin ganas, mirándola.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Margarëth.

- ¿Edad?

- Cumple 18 años este invierno.

- ¿Dónde estudia?

- En el otro centro.

- ¿Pareja?

- ¿Necesitas también su DNI, grupo sanguíneo, algo?

La chica rió levemente, dándole amistosamente en el pecho - Tranquilo hermanito, sólo me sorprende, nada más~

- ¿Puedes dejar de secuestrarme ya? - la cuestionó, sin nada de malicia, todo lo contrario, igual hasta divertido por aquel lado cotilla de su hermana. Ella asintió y él se separó levemente, yendo hacia su habitación donde se cambió y miró de nuevo el teléfono. No sabía qué hacer, si llamarla o no. Y si la llamaba, ¿qué la decía? ' Hola, antes me encontré con el tío de acento raro que te metía mano en el callejón y me dijo que sois pareja y que no me acercase a tí, por eso te llamo, ¿sabes?' Estaba claro que aquello no.

Así que ahí estaba él, con el teléfono frente a él, pensativo sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se recordó que acordó en quedar con ella de nuevo. Cogió el aparato y buscó su número en la agenda. No encontró ninguna _Margarëth,_ pero sí una _Reina_. No sabía si reírse o llorar. Decidió pensar que era como una niña pequeña. Dio al botón de llamar y esperó los pitidos hasta que sonó la voz de la otra.

- ¿Sí? - dijo la voz al otro lado, la voz suave y energética de la danesa.

- Margarëth, soy yo, Govert.

- Gooov~ - exclamó la otra nada más oírlo, haciendo que el aludido rodase los ojos. - Pensé que me llamarías mañana o más tarde, me sorprendes~ ¿Es que ya me echabas de menos~

- Créeme que no, te llamo para quedar la próxima vez - la respondió con un suave gruñido - ¿Este viernes te viene bien?

- Oh, sí, perfecto~ Me vale.

- Estaré en la esquina de la floristería de aquí cerca, a las nueve de la noche.

- Oh~ ¿Piensas regalarme alguna rosa o algo? Me halagas - dijo con una suave risa la otra, con una voz terriblemente pomposa a propósito, haciendo que el holandés tuviese un tic en la ceja. Iba a continuar hablando pero se calló, oyéndose de fondo un timbre - Bueno Gov, te dejo que llaman a mi puerta, recuerda las flores eeh~ - y tras decir aquello, colgó.

El holandés miraba el teléfono con cara de no saber qué expresar, creyendo que lo de la danesa era surrealista pues le era de todo menos normal.

Mientras que el de ojos verdes pensaba en aquello la danesa se levantaba felizmente a abrir la puerta, perdiendo la sonrisa de golpe.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, me salió cortillo, y lo siento, pero es que no sabía qué más meter que no se viese muy de relleno tonto;AAA; C-Como sea, los reviews;w;

_Rhythm15: _aw~Gracias, sí, me gusta malcriaros(?)AUnque sí,da miedo, como dicen _la confianza da asco _(?)

_Nekolandia: _pues bueno, Berwald no se lo toma demasiado bien por lo que vesNABOSpues ni idea, la verdad (?) Es que es tan tacaño que hasta contabiliza las palabras incluso. Nabos (?)

_DTBlackHeart: _bueno, es que debe ser bastante cansado el volver, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista:T así que ánimos, sé fuerte(?) Es que ambos son tan taaan(?) Nada, nada, no te preocupes. Me los suelo mirar antes, pero no sé cómo me las pude pasar, igual ni las vi o pensé que estaría bien; aún así, gracias por avisar~

_ShinigamiRiku: _es que con esta danesa, cualquiera la coge cariño rápido~ La verdad es que yo me reí sola haciendo esa partexD Me alegra que te guste. Y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación~

_Mickz: _bueno, es que me prometí actualizar una vez al día~ ¿D-De exámenes? Ten suerte, suerte, a ver si te salen bien; aunque me emociona que saques tiempo para un pobre review;A;(?) Sí,yo pienso igual, y sí, quiero irme a buscar holandeses con pelo tulipán como éste (?) Sí, Berwald va a estar ahí bastante tiempo pinchando al personal, pero bueno, más emoción así (?) Bueno, Gov tiene sus motivos para pensarlo, se dirá en nada~ Aunque pienso igual, Toño no es tonto, sólo que tiene en mente otras cosas, como cómo demostrar su pasión al mundo(?) Muchas gracias y suerte, que yo química no me sé ni la tabla periódicaxD

Gracias por los reviews de nuevo, me emocionan;A; Ale, adiós~


	6. Chapter 6

Por favor, al fin pude actualizar. En verdad que lo siento, pero estos días estuve demasiado ocupada y mi madre me restringió el ordenador bastante por las noches, así que no pude terminar este capítulo para el día previsto. Pero bueno, aquí le tienen. Siento el retraso y que esté tan_ pocho_.

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

_Margarëth:_

La danesa estaba hablando por el teléfono cuando oyó el timbre de su casa, mirando curiosa a la puerta.

- Oh~ ¿Piensas regalarme alguna rosa o algo? Me halagas. Bueno Gov, te dejo que llaman a mi puerta, recuerda las flores eeh~ - Tras esto colgó, dejando el aparato en la mesa del salón y acercándose felizmente a la puerta y abriéndola, mirando así a quien había llamado. Berwald - ¿Umh? ¿Qué pasa Ber?

- Qu'ero habla' ( Quiero hablar ) - la dijo directamente de forma rápida y seca. La otra asintió y se apartó levemente de la puerta para que entrase, cosa que hizo.

Una vez la puerta cerrada ambos pasaron al salón, sentándose en el sofá. La chica miraba curiosa al otro, esperando que siguiese hablándola, queriendo saber de qué se trataba el tema.

- ¿Qué ha' h'cho hoy? ( ¿Qué has hecho hoy? ) - preguntó de repente el sueco, con aquel extraño acento que la danesa ya entendía a la primera, mirándola seriamente.

- Bueno, salí antes un rato, ¿por? - le respondió curiosa la otra, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, empezándose a imaginar por dónde iban los tiros.

- T' vi 'nte' ( Te vi antes ) - prosiguió el rubio, mirándola con aquel rostro serio que tenía siempre - ¿Po' qué te vi'te' con 'se ch'co? ( ¿Por qué te viste con ese chico? ) - siguió, notándose que se acordaba de él de la anterior vez.

La danesa se puso nerviosa, pensando que lo estaba malinterpretando todo - Estuvimos hablando un rato y me pareció bastante agradable, así que decidimos quedar antes un rato a tomar algo, nada más - contestó con una suave sonrisa algo tensa por la situación.

- M' da 'gual ( Me da igual ) - gruñó molesto el otro - No sabe' lo qu' qu'ere, todo' te bu'can p'ra lo mi'mo ( No sabes lo que quiere, todos te buscan para lo mismo ) - siguió, acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

La danesa ni se percató de ello, sólo frunció el ceño algo molesta cuando le oyó aquello - Él no busca eso, es simplemente mi amigo - le dijo con suavidad, mirándole, sin percatarse de sus intenciones.

- S'empre emp'ezan 'sí, l'ego a sabe' ( Siempre empiezan así, luego a saber) - la miraba escéptico, acercándose más.

- Él no es así, no le conoces. - le dijo con suavidad, bajando levemente la vista; pensando en lo que decía, negándolo.

- Todo' lo son ( Todos lo son ) - la dijo antes de besarla con ganas, sorprendiéndola.

La danesa entrecerró los ojos sin ganas de aquello, aunque lo siguió sin reprocharle nada, agarrándose suavemente a su pecho, totalmente en silencio.

- 're' s'lo mía ( Eres sólo mía ) - la susurró contra sus labios antes de recostarla en el sofá.

Ella renegó un poco, pero al final terminó dejándose hacer más y más.

_Govert:_

El holandés miraba con cara de tonto todavía al aparato. Aquella danesa tenía un problema. No se podía negar. Lo veía, lo notaba. Efectos del alcohol, algún golpe, o simplemente _idiotez. _Como fuese, había conseguido que su hermana pusiese un radar y seguramente, le seguiría intentando sonsacar más cosas en la cena pues era como una señora de barrio.

Gruñó molesto, frotándose el tabique de la nariz, pensando en un momento en la danesa y si en verdad estaría bien con aquel individuo pues después seguía acordándose de la situación pasada en la callejuela.

No entendía por qué seguía pensando en ello pero no podía evitarlo. Gruñó molesto y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a tomarse una buena ducha fría para calmar sus ideas.

_Margarëth:_

Tenía el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual además de un sonrojo y su ropa torpemente puesta. El sueco ya se había ido por lo que estaba de nuevo en paz. Respiraba todavía algo entrecortadamente y estaba sentada en el sofá con un mohín en la cara por lo que acababa de pasar. Siempre terminaban igual, aunque ella no quisiese, siempre acabaría así dijese lo que dijese; cosa que le hacía dudar hasta sus propios sentimientos.

Se recostó en el sofá, con intención de dormirse en aquel mismo momento pues no tenía hambre y tampoco quería darle vueltas a sus ideas, pues siempre terminaba mal.

_Govert:_

El holandés ya se había duchado y cenado sin preguntas incómodas de su hermana, cosa que le sorprendió. En aquel momento se encontraba en su habitación con intención de leer. Dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama con un libro en su regazo y leyéndolo por la marca en la cual había parado la última vez.

_Margarëth:_

Seguía tumbada, intentando centrarse con el móvil en la mano, tecleando incómoda por todo mientras buscaba en su agenda un número, _Govert. _

_Govert: _

Leía tranquilamente aquel libro del cual, si leías la portada, verías que era un pastón romanticón. Estaba ensimismado en la lectura cuando notó su teléfono vibrar, mirándolo y viendo una llamada entrante y fijándose en el nombre de la pantalla: _Reina._ Se dio cuenta de dos cosas, que se había olvidado de cambiar el nombre; y que debería apagar el teléfono a partir de ahora para no soportar a aquella mujer.

- ¿Qué? - contestó sin demasiadas ganas.

- ¿Govert? - dijo su nombre aunque sabía se sobra que era él, cosa que la hizo parecer más tonta, o eso creyó ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? - la cuestionó, pues tras ver cómo le colgó no entendía su llamada ahora.

- S-Sólo quería hablar hombre~ - le contestó con suavidad y un tono cantarín, aunque sonaba de todo menos a cómo solía hablar, recordándole por un momento al tono de voz que tenía la primera vez que se vieron.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestionó la otra, algo nerviosa. Aunque quería hablar del tema no se atrevía con el holandés pues se imaginaba lo que le diría.

- No suenas como pensé que sonarías. - la dijo rápida y directamente mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo pensaste que sonaría? - preguntó la rubia, curiosa, sin poder evitarlo.

- ' Soy una reina, entreténme hasta que me duerma; y no olvides mis flores ', o algo así

- Buuh, cruel~ Tienes una mala idea sobre mí, ¿sabes~? - le contestó intentando sonar ofendida aunque realmente estaba divertida, olvidándose por un momento del tema del sueco.

- ¿Entonces para qué me llamas? No creo que sea para leerte un cuento - la respondió escéptico, esperando una respuesta.

- Sólo hablar, no pasa nada - le repitió de nuevo mientras jugueteaba con un cojín, pensando si se lo decía o no.

- Si es porque te aburres, duerme, no me des ahora la lata - la gruñó al ver que no era nada importante, con intención de colgarla - Te dejo.

- ¿E-Eh? No, e-espera - dijo, casi a gritos, la otra, pues si intentaba dormir, sabía que daría más vueltas al tema.

- ¿Qué pasa? - la preguntó de nuevo, aunque ahora sin oído.

- ¿Y si quedamos antes? En vez del Viernes, mañana o el Domingo - le dijo de repente, pues quería salir con alguien que no fuese el sueco; quien debido a su carácter la rompió bastantes amistades. - ¿Te parece bien?

- Me es igual, como quieras, ¿pero por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Te lo digo mañana si eso, ¿vale? Entonces mañana a las 8 estaré en tu portal~ - contestó con rapidez, con intención de colgarle, hasta que cayó en algo - Las flores no te preocupes, ya si eso me la coges la próxima vez, ¿sí~? - y tras ellos colgó. _De nuevo._

El holandés de verdad no entendía nada de aquel extraño comportamiento. Le había colgado por segunda vez, así, tan pancha, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ya sólo la faltaba presentarse al día siguiente con un disfraz de patata, o _peor. _

Dejó el libro a un lado y apagó el teléfono, por si acaso, recostándose en la cama. Veía que sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Reviews:

_Rhythm15:_ a la tercera a la vencida(?) Me alegra que te guste, en serio ( a ver si convierto a más gente a esta linda pareja(?) No te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo odiar a Berwald. Le tengo demasiado cariñoxD

_Nekolandia: _Me alegra que te hagan gracia esos chistes, pensé que cuando los leyerais, intentaríais matarme por tales sacrilegios al humor(?) Bueno, no te preocupes, yo soy lentilla en eso, y me imagino a cualquiera menos al que lo hace. Gracias, aunque siento este retrasoxD

_DTBlackheart: _a mí también, pero porque es más manejable, y si le pegas, no te sientes culpable aunque te haga ojitos de cordero degollado (?) Paciencia. Govert merece una escultura por la suya. Calmado~ De momento~ Berwald la liará gorda, y pronto, no queda mucho~

_ShinigamiRiku: _oh, me alegra, Holanda necesita más amor:T Pues sí, da bastante miedo, aunque no vas por mal camino (?)

Le dejo ya~ Supongo que ya no tendré problemas para subir sin cortes, así que en teoría ya volveré a subir al día~

Gracias por leer~


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

El holandés se despertó al fin y se levantó de forma algo ida de la cama. El pelo le caía suavemente por la cara, cosa que reducía su visión, si le sumamos a esto que llevaba una distracción máxima, se puede decir que era fácil que se cayese o golpease con algo, cosa que le pasó, al salir de su habitación chocó contra el marco de la puerta. Aquello fue sólo el principio de un horrible día. Se le cayó el café encima mientras desayunaba; por la mañana en medio turno que tenía en la floristería por no atropellar a un gato con la bicicleta a la vuelta de una entrega tuvo que girar de golpe, metiéndose en una cuesta de callejuelas que le llevó a unos cubos de basura, donde se cayó, suerte que ya sin flores; un par de clientes gritones; terminó ya el trabajo y una vez vuelta al piso se encontró a su hermana cotilleándole su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Quién es _mema_? - le preguntó curiosa mientras la quitaba el teléfono. Se acordó que aquella noche antes de apagar el aparato cambió al fin el nombre de la danesa y cambiándolo por aquel. - ¿Es la amiga tuya que te llamó el otro día?

- No es nadie, déjalo estar, me voy a duchar - la contestó con un gruñido, molesto por la curiosidad de su hermana.

- ¿Estás bien? - le volvió a preguntar, ahora algo más preocupada, pues pensó que le soltaría cualquier ironía de las suyas.

- Sí, simplemente tuve un mal día - la respondió mientras andaba a su habitación, dejando un tulipán rojo sobre la mesa de su escritorio antes de irse al baño.

Se pasó en la ducha unos 10 minutos, enjabonándose para quitarse aquel olor a basura. Cuando salió del baño estaba completamente vestido, sólo que con el pelo mojado. Tras ello comió junto a la rubia tranquilamente hasta que comentó lo de aquella tarde.

- Hoy no cenaré en casa, no hagas mi parte - la dijo de repente mientras recogía los platos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - no pudo evitar preguntar curiosa la otra.

- Quedé - la respondió con simpleza, sin dar datos de más, cosa que hizo soltar una leve risa a su hermana, pues siempre hacía aquello.

- ¿Con quién~?

El holandés la miró unos segundos, dudoso de qué contestar por la reacción de la otra - Una amiga.

- ¿Amig-A? - le preguntó, recalcando el 'a' final. El holandés respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, cosa que hizo sonreír a la otra de forma felina - Supongo que sea la misma amiga del otro día~

¿Qué te lo hace suponer? - le respondió el otro, molesto.

- Sólo tienes amigos, la primera vez que te veo relacionándote con una mujer que no sea la tía y la dependienta del supermercado es esa _chica misteriosa~ - _le dijo mientras movía las manos y ponía un tono místico a aquellas últimas palabras.

- Paparruchas - gruñó el holandés, mirándola mientras apretaba los labios, desconforme con aquello, ya habiendo guardado todo.

- Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así hermanito~ - se disculpó tontamente su hermana, abrazándole con suavidad el brazo - Si quieres, te puedo dar algún consejo o algo de lo que le guste a las chicas; algún peluche o algo~

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Puedes llevarla a cenar a algún sitio romántico, con velas; las cosas lindas, peluches, o flores o cosas así; y el tabaco, seguro que a _tu novia_ no le gusta el tabaco, déjalo de una buena vez.

El holandés la miraba mientras hablaba, sorprendido por todo lo que decía tan rápido hasta que oyó aquel '_tu novia'_ que le dejó blanco y rojo - N-No es mi novia, sólo una amiga - la gruñó, cortándola a la mitad de su explicación, cosa que la hizo mirarle curiosa.

- ¿No es tu novia? - le preguntó de nuevo, sorprendida, recibiendo una negación - ¿Y te gusta?

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Empezó a balbucear cosas como 'es sólo mi amiga', 'no tenemos nada' o 'ya tiene novio', cosa que hizo a la danesa sonreír de forma tierna y algo triste mientras le pasa por la cabeza '_El que calla otorga'._

Tras aquella incómoda situación el holandés se fue a su habitación, sin terminar de creerse que su linda hermana menor que siempre hablaba de gatos se hubiese convertido en aquello tan parecido al _radio patio. _Pasó allí toda la tarde hasta que empezó a prepararse para esperar a la danesa, con unos botines, pantalones y camisa, todo negro. Vestirse tardó poco, en lo que siempre tardaba era en peinarse con aquel estrafalario peinado. Una vez entero listo cogió el tulipán que había comprado aquella mañana y salió del piso, mientras que su hermana le observaba 'disimuladamente', persiguiéndole por todo el pasillo.

El holandés esperó unos cinco minutos antes de ver por la calle a la danesa correr pues llegaba tarde, plantándose frente a él con una camisa roja movida y unos pantalones negros al igual que unas botas que aunque fuesen de tacón, no la hacían alcanzar la altura del otro.

- S-Siento llegar tarde - le comentó tan tranquila, sonriendo, con la respiración alterada.

- Lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas matado corriendo con ese tacón - le dijo, algo sorprendido antes de plantarle el tulipán frente a ella, con un rostro de pocos amigos, intentando parecer lo menos avergonzado posible - Prefiero dártelo hoy que otro día.

La rubia miraba la flor, iluminándosele los ojos y cogiendo feliz aquel tulipán- Aww, Gov~ Qué lindo eres - y tran canturrujear aquello ya la tenía sobre él, abrazándole - La reina te lo agradece~

El otro gruñó al oír _reina, _separándose de ella levemente y empezando a andar - Vamos.

La otra le miró unos segundos antes de ir tras él rápidamente, sonriente - ¿Y a dónde me llevas? Recuerda que hoy te toca invitar~

Ya lo verás - la dijo de forma rápida y directa mientras andaba junto a la otra. Tras unos segundos en silencio empezó a hablar, como siempre parecía hacer la danesa, mientras el otro la escuchaba, asintiendo.

Llegaron rápidamente al centro comercial pues estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. La danesa no podía estar más emocionada, dando suaves saltitos.

- ¿Cenaremos aquí, cenaremos aquí? - no paraba de preguntar al holandés como una mosca mientras que este andaba a paso firme hasta llegar dentro del edificio.

- Elige - la dijo de repente, señalando a varios restaurantes.

La otra los miró, emocionada como una niña de cuatro años, señalando uno llamado restaurante normalito sin demasiada gente. El rubio asintió y fueron hacia allí. Pidió en barra una mesa para dos, y les llevaron a una. Ambos se sentaron, uno tranquilo y la otra como una niña pequeña; sin fijarse ninguno en la mesa de al lado._  
_

- Tío, Govert, ¿qué pintas tú aquí? - Aquella voz. _Aquella voz_ tan estridente que el holandés no soportaba. Ambos miraron, topándose con un castaño sonriente, un rubio que no quitaba el ojo a la danesa y un albino que no paraba de reírse solo diciendo tonterías.

No. Oh no. De todos los bares de aquella maldita ciudad, ¿por qué se tenía que encontrar con aquellos tres dementes? - ¿Qué diantres haces tú aquí con tus paletos? - le gruñó, bastante alto, haciendo que la danesa se riese por la cara que puso.

Al oír la risa femenina tanto el castaño como el albino le miraron.

- ¿Estás con alguien del género contrario que no es tu hermana? Tenía razón, Francis, ves como no es _gay._ - saltó a grito pelado el albino, riéndose de una extraña forma - Tenía razón, tío, me debes 10 euros, mi grandiosa persona _siempre _tiene razón.

- Querido, quizás es sólo su amiga y no le quiere para más, el amor es cruel~ - contestó de forma pomposa el rubio, con un marcado acento francés, a diferencia del otro, que tenía un acento germano. - Creo que tu acompañante gruñón no nos ha presentado, me llamo Francis - continuó, gesticulando con las manos - Y estos de aquí son Gilbert y Antonio - siguió, señalándoles.

- Encantada, me llamo Margarëth~ -sonrió la otra, señalando al holandés - ¿Sois amigos?

- Claro, el _Tulipán _y yo somos de los mejores amigos que hay; estamos en el mismo grupo de música y hasta me sé cuántos lunares tiene~ - dijo divertido el español, haciendo reír a la rubia.

Govert sólo pudo pensar que aquella noche iba a ser _muy _larga.

* * *

La continuación~ Ya falta poco para un gran momento~ Esto se me alargó bastante, pero ya llegó al fin, el Bad Friend Trio a fastidiar la marrana(?)

Mientras leía los reviews, me fijé de forma random que varias personillas me decían lo mismo '¿Por qué Maggie se dejó hacer eso?', aunque alguien lo descubrió~.Bueno~Eso lo explicará mañana. Pensaba hacerlo hoy, pero el capítulo me iba a salir bastante largo, porque me quedé ahora mismo en la mitad de toda la idea, así pues, lo corté~

_Nekolandia: _no me molesta, tranquila, yo también lo hagoxD Es que no quería hacer un capítulo triste así que me dije 'vamos a meter tonterías'. Y así salióxD Bueno, _pocho _para la fruta es estar podrida, pasada. Así que simplemente es ser/estar malo~Aunque sí, suena hasta divertido(?)

_Rhythm15: _Sadiq le besó cuan bella durmiente (?) Tranquila, tranquila, estoy optimista, feliz como una perdiz(?) En carnavales le veremos vestido de patata, Girbird a juego(?)

_DTBlackHeart: _sí, volví para atosigaros con mis actualizaciones(?) A mí también me parece difícil verla así, pero se aclarará, que no cunda el pánico. Gracias~

_Mickz: _No hay problemas, lo primero es lo primero, y si no apruebas, Govert va a tu casa con la regla para ayudarte si hace falta(?) Lo captaste a la primera, me siento gratamente sorprendida, porque ni yo lo habría pillado; así pues, estás en lo cierto, aunque a medida de la historia conseguirá de nuevo seguridad y tal y pateará traseros suecos(?) NABOS. Pues sí, es el hombre perfecto, además el peinado es multifunciones, si le metes luz dentro, hace efecto 'bola discoteca' (?). Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación~

_ShinigamiRiku: _Pues sí, toca bastante esa escena, pero bueno, ya se arreglará todo~ No eres la única tranquila, yo también deseo que ocurra eso, tristemente:T Habrá, habrá, iba a haberlo hoy, pero al final dividí el capítulo en dos, así pues, será mañana~

Bueno, sin más, me despido~


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

El holandés se frotaba la sien, terriblemente agotado. Llevaba cinco minutos con su mesa juntada a la del español y sus amigos y ya no podía más. Si no fuese porque estaban rodeados de gente ya le habría gritado hace tiempo. Puso algo de atención de nuevo a aquella conversación que tenían con la danesa, a desgana.

- Y entonces me dijo ' Con lo bonito que es, seguro que sabe bien' y le dio un mordisco al tulipán - decía entre risas el español, haciendo que el resto soltase una carcajada menos Govert, quien tenía cara de querer saltar a su yugular - Es que de pequeño era tan lindo él~ No sé cómo en tan solo tres años se convirtió en este mastodonte.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de mí, maldita sea? - gruñó el aludido, molesto.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, sigue siendo lindo, aunque a su forma - le cortó la danesa, sonriendo, haciendo que todos ignorasen al pobre holandés quién gruñía, deseando que aquella tortura acabase.

- ¿En serio piensas que es lindo, querida? - exclamó de repente, sorprendido, el joven de acento francés - No te puedo negar que sea atractivo, pero mírale qué cara de malas pulgas, seguro que en algún momento saltará encima nuestro y nos morderá como un perro con la rabia.

- No digas eso hombre, pobrecito, no es para tanto, es un poco gruñón, pero ya - le contestó con una suave risa la rubia, dando palmaditas al holandés mientras les llevaron los platos a todos que ya habían pedido.

- Querida, créeme, es una mala bestia; hasta hace poco todavía se metía en peleas en el colegio y montaba gordas con Antonio - le respondió el mismo mientras empezaba a cortar la comida de su plato con elegancia - No lo puedes ni comparar con su hermana, son contrarios totalmente - prosiguió antes de meterse algo de comida a la boca.

- Cierra el pico, salido - gruñó el holandés mientras comía, molesto por aquella vergonzosa situación.

- Eso es verdad - gritó de repente el albino, señalando al holandés - ¿Ves su cicatriz de la frente? Se la hizo en una pelea con nuestro pequeño Tonio, fue asombrosa, con mares de sangre por toda parte, aunque claro, si hubiese sido yo la habría terminado de un minuto contado. - empezó a decir con una voz demasiado alta, haciendo que todo el mundo les mirase, recostándose en la silla con cara de superioridad.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, idiota - le gruñó el holandés, quien era observado por la danesa, quien le miraba con una cara de leve preocupación al oír lo de la sangre; lo que no sabía era que el alemán exageraba como ninguno.

- ¿Ah? ¿No? Te espero fuera de aquí, a ver quién termina con menos dientes - exclamó el aludido, levantándose de golpe y apuntando al otro con el dedo - A no ser que tengas miedo, lo entendería perfectamente.

- Vamos - gruñó el otro, con intención de levantarse, arto, antes de sentir cómo la danesa le cogió de la manga y negaba con la cabeza.

- No - le dijo directamente, con el ceño fruncido - Tú, señorito, te quedas aquí a cenar.

Él la miró unos segundos antes de gruñir molesto, quedándose quieto en la silla, cogiendo con su mano libre el tenedor y metiéndose comida en la boca, en silencio.

- El pobrecito tiene miedo de mi fantástica persona, me da que al final si será gay Francis - dijo el alemán, riendo con sorna, seguido por una suave risa del francés y una corta carcajada del español.

- Pobrecito, no le digas eso, seguro que no lo es y que ha tenido muchas novias~ - Todos se callaron, los tres amigos intentaban aguantar la risa, pues le conocían y sabían la verdad; mientras el holandés se calló por pura vergüenza pues en verdad no había tenido ninguna pareja en su vida, ni siquiera los típicos romances de 3 días de cuando eras pequeño. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Vamos, vamos _Tulipán_, dile cuántas novias has tenido - dijo con tranquilidad el español, sonriente, sólo para picarle.

- Cierra el pico - gruñó el aludido, terminando ya de cenar rápidamente, para irse de allí cuanto antes.

- Ya te contesto yo Tonio, nin~gu~na - le contestó a coro el albino, haciendo movimientos con las manos frente a la cara del otro, quien cada vez estaba de peor mal humor.

- Por eso este momento es tan importante querida - siguió el francés, pasando una mano por los hombros de la otra, quien le miraba sin entender - Es la primera vez que le vemos con alguien del género contrario que no sea su hermana~ - siguió, con una copa de vino en la mano pues al igual que los otros, era legalmente mayor de edad.

- Por eso este momento merece una foto - exclamó el moreno, poniéndose de golpe de pie sacando su teléfono móvil - Francisco, quita, que salgan ellos dos, una foto bonita para Em~

El holandés pasó su mala mirada al francés al español. La danesa estaba terminando de cenar tranquilamente mirando el panorama: el alemán bebía cerveza sin parar de reírse; el español estaba con el teléfono feliz, esperando a que se pusieran; y el francés de mientras arrastró su silla y la pegó a la del holandés, a quien poco le faltaba para levantarse a partirles la cara.

- To~Ma~Teee~ - exclamó el moreno, quien recibió una queja del alemán, algo como ' Se dice patata, cacho memo', aunque lo ignoró.

Así salió una _bonita_ fotografía de la danesa y el holandés. La una sonriendo tranquilamente y el otro matándoles con la mirada.

Éste se fijó en el plato de la danesa, viéndolo vacío. Se levantó y la cogió del brazo con cuidado, tirando de ella - Seguidnos y os juro que os quedáis sin cabeza...Gilipollas - les gruñó, así sin más, sacando a la danesa a paso ligero hasta el mostrador, donde pagó. Tras ello salió a velocidad del rayo de allí con la rubia.

- Siento el panorama - la dijo con suavidad, ya soltándola.

- No te preocupes, fue divertido al fin y al cabo~ Son... Interesantes - le dijo, intentando buscar alguna palabra que les pudiese describir, aunque la correcta sería _perturbados mentales. _

- Si tú crees que son interesantes. Yo creo que les pegaron de pequeños o algo - la dijo con un gruñido, todavía desagradado por la situación y la foto. La _foto. _Cuando la viesen su hermana y el italiano gordinflón ese, montarían una buena; casi peor que la de aquella noche.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora~? - cuestionó la rubia, mirándole sonriente.

- Pensaba estar más tiempo cenando, pero con esos no pudimos ni coger postre - gruñó a desganas el holandés. La otra sólo pudo reír.

- Gruñes mucho, ¿sabes? Y aún así, podemos buscar alguna heladería o algo, todavía es bastante pronto. - Y la verdad era que tenía razón, todavía eran las nueve y cuarto y, si se daban prisa, podrían coger un helado aunque sea.

- Como quieras, pero yo gruño con motivo; no como tú, sonríes sin motivo, me pone de los nervios - la dijo el otro, empezando a andar con tranquilidad, rápidamente seguido por la chica.

- Bueno, prefiero sonreír todo el rato que pasarme media vida lloriqueando~ - le respondió tranquilamente, sonriéndole.

El rubio la miró unos segundo, entendiendo aquello como una frase con doble sentido aunque no lo era.

- ¿Estás bien? Si estás deprimida, no deberías sonreír, mema - la dijo, intentando parecer tan serio como siempre, aunque se le notaba hasta algo preocupado.

- ¿Eh? - aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida, tardando algo en responder - Sí, tranquilo - prosiguió, sonriendo como si nada.

- Anoche no lo parecías - la soltó de repente, sin darse cuenta, mirándola un momento cuando se percató, viendo cómo borraba su sonrisa suavemente - Dijiste que hablaríamos, puedes hacerlo.

- No quiero aburrirte con mis cosas, tranquilo, no te preocupes - le dijo, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

- Has tenido que soportar a aquellos tres paletos durante más de cinco minutos, te debo algo muy gordo, así que empieza a hablar - la dijo de forma seria, usando todo el tacto que tenía, o sea, _nada._

La otra le miró unos segundos, bajando levemente la mirada - Bueno, simplemente tuve un mal momento con Berwald, ya sabes, mi novio - era la primera vez que usaba aquella palabra para referirse a aquel rubio, y el asunto le preocupó, _bastante._

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Eh? Bueno - se quedó pensativa, finalmente suprimiendo el momento _íntimo _- Berwald es... Celoso, y no le gusta que esté con otros chicos y no le gusta demasiado que esté contigo - le terminó diciendo, con suavidad, intentando sonar como siempre.

- No puede controlar tu vida, no puede evitar que salgas con otros chicos - la contestó, quedándose quieto y mirándola.

- No sabes hasta que punto llega - susurró la rubia, cada vez con un nudo más grande en la garganta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tengo un apartamento donde vivo _sola_, estoy en el colegio _sola_, estoy siempre en casa _sola_. Siempre estoy _sola_. Por él perdí muchas amistades que ya no me quieren ver; si se enfada conmigo y lo dejamos, estaría completamente _sola_ - le dijo bajando cada vez más su tono de voz - Y-Y, no me gusta la soledad, la detesto, , n-no quiero morir estando sola y que nadie se preocupe por mí. - terminó diciéndole, con la voz temblorosa.

El otro sólo la podía mirar, sin saber qué hacer o decir para levantarla la moral; por una pena sentía lástima y con ganas de partirle la cara a su pareja; pero por otra parte se sentía ofendido, sí, se conocían desde hace nada pero aún así, _¿él no contaba?_

* * *

Qué capítulo, me quedó hasta algo largo:T Pensaba seguir escribiendo, pero igual era muy parrafada, así que me paré, además, la parte de la cena se me hacía eterna, aunque estuviese allí Toño (?) Bueno~Gracias por los reviews~

_Rhythm15: _me da igual lo que hagas con él, pero tráemelo que pueda andar para el fic, ¿eh?(?) Oh, gracias, tranquila, aquí hay más, y espero meterle más a lo largo del fic...Si puedoxD Gov es así, para él hasta el cartero es demente si no le da los buenos días...Bueno, no llega a tanto, de momento(?)

_Nekolandia: _te comprendo, yo también adoro a todos esos pequeños bobalicones...Menos Bélgica, ella es una chica lista(?) Me alagas mucho diciéndome eso, la verdad, no creí nunca que un fic el cual siempre le escribo deprisa y corriendo tuviese ese efecto y que gustase a alguien:T Tranquila, yo estoy igual, aunque lo iba a resolver hoy...Más o menos, pero bueno, sí, algo resuelto está~ Aashfjlsda gracias;A;...NABOS(?)

_ShinigamiRitsu: _bueno, no se puede mentir, Antonio sabe cuántos lunares tiene, 56, para ser exactos(?) Bueno, aquí le tienes~

Y sin más que añadir, adiós~


	9. Chapter 9

___Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

_- Tengo un apartamento donde vivo sola, estoy en el colegio sola, estoy siempre en casa sola. Siempre estoy sola. Por él perdí muchas amistades que ya no me quieren ver; si se enfada conmigo y lo dejamos, estaría completamente sola, y-y, no me gusta la soledad, la detesto, , n-no quiero morir estando sola y que nadie se preocupe por mí. - _le dijo la danesa con un suave tono de voz, agarrada con fuerza a su manga, intentando parecer lo más calmada posible aunque le era imposible, no quería que notase que había perdido la dirección.

El holandés pasó una mano por su espalda, dándola palmaditas, sin saber bien qué hacer para animarla, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera - No estás sol-

¡Sí lo estoy! - le cortó de golpe elevando la voz, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo sin querer que la viese, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar - Todas las personas que conocía en Dinamarca, perdí el contacto con ellas; y Berwald no me deja relacionarme demasiado, perdí a mis amigos, ya no conozco a nadie, no tengo ni un triste amigo.

- Estoy yo - le dijo al final el otro, molesto todavía por no nombrarle alguna vez, ¿es que él no existía? - Y si quieres conocer gente, te puedo presentar yo a algunas personas; esos tres idiotas, por poca inteligencia que tienen, se llevan bien con mucha gente.

- ¿E-Eh? - la rubia al fin se quitó las manos del rostro, mirándole sin terminar de creérselo. Al final terminó soltando una muy suave risa - No me gusta ser tan dramática, lo siento - le dijo con suavidad, rascándose una mejilla, intentando calmarse.

- No es culpa tuya - la respondió, revolviéndola el pelo, todavía mirándola - Se nos ha pasado algo lo de los helados, te acompaño a tu casa y me marcho - la dijo con suavidad, separándose levemente de ella y mirándola, esperando a que dijese por dónde ir.

- No hace falta que me acompañes, puedo ir yo sola, no tengo cinco años - le dijo haciéndose sonreír para que no se preocupase- Además, tampoco me queda tan lejos.

- Pues por eso, vamos, no te voy a dejar aquí tirada - la dijo, mirándola todavía esperando a que le dijese por dónde ir. Ella suspiró y asintió, señalándole una calle.

- Es por ahí, estará a diez minutos de aquí, creo, más o menos - le dijo, dando un par de pasos para que la siguiese.

El holandés fue tras ella, empezando a andar a su par, mirándola de reojo - ¿Mejor? - la preguntó, dudoso de sacar el tema o no.

- Sí, tranquilo - le dijo con suavidad y simpleza.

- ¿Por qué sigues con él aún con todo ello? - le preguntó de repente, sin razonar lo que dijo, tomándola desprevenida - ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así? Vales más que eso, y lo sabes.

La otra le miraba andar, sin saber bien qué decirle - No soy para tanto, soy bastante mediocre; él fue el único que me aceptó, me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas, sí, conseguir un futuro juntos, pero no puedo cambiarle, me conformaré con ello porque, _supongo_ que le quiero. -terminó contestándole, desviando la mirada mientras caminaba junto al otro.

El holandés se calló con aquel _supongo. _¿Aguantaba todo eso por algo que no estaba segura? No quiso agobiarla más con aquel tema - El otro día tenías tal autoestima que hasta te pusiste en mi agenda de móvil como _Reina _y ahora dices que eres mediocre. En serio, a las mujeres no hay quien os entienda - la gruñó, molesto por aquello, tendiéndola el brazo para que se agarrase a él, cosa que le sorprendió a la otra, quien no se lo creía.

- Primero el tulipán y ahora el brazo, eres un señor caballero, ¿sabes? - dijo suavemente con una suave risa, bastante más relajada, tomándole del brazo agradada.

- Bueno, te queda bien - la respondió mecánicamente, mirándola, viendo que se había puesto el tulipán de forma torpe en un bolsillo de su camisa.

- Claro que sí, to~do me queda bien según tu punto de vista - le respondió, colgándose de su brazo.

- Yo nunca dije eso.

- No lo dijiste, pero lo piensas, no me mientas.

- Tú no sabes lo que pienso.

- Sí lo sé, ahora mismo seguro que piensas esto - se soltó de su brazo y aclaró su garganta - ' Oh, Maggie, Reina, todo te queda tan bien~ Tienes que enseñarme tu secreto ' - empezó a decir, poniendo su voz más grave e intentando imitar la cara seria del otro de forma exagerada.

- No pienso eso, idiota.

- Sí lo piensas, y Gov, cariño, tienes que tomar más _fibra_, tienes una cara de mal humor que no puedes con ella - le dijo entre risas, olvidándose parcialmente del asunto anterior, abrazándose de nuevo a su brazo.

- No digas tonterías, yo no necesito fibra, ni que tuviese setenta años - la gruñó, ofendido.

- Tienes cara de señor de setenta años que odia al mundo, debes aprender a divertirte - le dijo, extendiendo un brazo como si señalase el horizonte - Ahí fuera tienes todo mundo que descubrir.

- La comida te ha sentado mal.

- Un día tienes que salir conmigo de fiesta, sí, a pasárnoslo bien; así que no iríamos a tu bingo - le decía ignorándole mientras reía.

- O el estar tanto tiempo con esos mentecatos.

- Elige un día, vamos, vamos, que nos queda poco para mi casa - le empezó a decir, jalando de su manga, emocionada.

- ¿Me ignoras? - le dijo indignado, mirándola y suspirando al ver la emoción que tenía la otra en el cuerpo - Cuando quieras.

- Sí, sí, sí, el Viernes a primera hora te pasas a mi casa, ¿vale? Es aquí, recuérdalo bien, no me gusta que me hagan esperar - le respondió, señalándole el bloque de pisos que tenían en frente - Te esperaré abajo, recuérdalo bien - le terminó diciendo, dándole un toque en la nariz y saliendo a paso ligero, felizmente hacia el portal. El holandés la miró antes de que se metiese en él, echando a andar a su respectivo hogar. Miró la hora, las diez. Al final hasta pillaría a su hermana despierta en casa con su metralleta de preguntas.

Del mismo modo, la danesa subía hasta su piso en el ascensor, con la sonrisa que había tenido en la cara hace unos momentos borrada, sin terminar de creerse el haberle contado todo aquello al rubio.

* * *

Reviews:

_Nekolandia: _no te preocupes, no sabes cómo le alegre que te guste tanto;/; Tranquila, aquí lo tienes, puntualxD Pues verás, es sencillo, desde las nueve de la tarde digo que voy a escribir, pero me entretengo y empiezo a media noche, cuando lo escribo deprisa y corriendo, Y así sale el resultado, en verdad debería esforzarme más:T Gov secretamente tiene bastantes celos, lo que pasa es que se los oculta porque le da corte al pobre~ No te preocupes, cuanto más largos más me entretienenxD

_Rhythm15: _Gracias, bonito por tu parte (?) N-No digas eso, a tí no te va el vino n-ni el glamour ni na'h de eso (?) Me alegro que te gusta, el que tú me digas eso respecto a Gil me hace sentir muy alagada xD

_AnonEverywhere: _ya me gustaría, pero Gov es muy vergonzoso como para hacer eso; habrá que esperar para ver esa bonica escena :T

_VidaDeLechuga: _esa pareja necesita más amor, la verdad :T La verdad es que Suecia necesita unos buenos cambios de aire, ¿y qué mejor forma que esta? Pues sí, la verdad, al principio hacía bastante que no escribía, y si a eso sumamos que FF me comía palabras, es todo un cacao; ahora le pillé mejor el truco; pero sí, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero no te preocupes, esta pareja recibirá más amor por mi parte, o eso espero

_ShinigamiRiku: _pues sí, pero le dan más mambo al asunto (?) Sí, las tiene contadas y sabes los lugares exactos; es que son muy cercanos(?)

Bueno, ya está, otro más. Espero que les guste, porque me quedó algo raruno, pero bueno. Sin molestar más, les dejo~

Adiós~ Y gracias por leer, los reviews y todo~


	10. Chapter 10

___Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la idea._

* * *

_Govert:_

El holandés llegó a su casa tras una rápida caminata. Nada más entrar a la casa y cerrar con llave su hermana apareció frente a él y le arrastró hasta el salón, sentándole en el sofá.

- Qué, hermanito, ¿qué tal? - le preguntó con una suave sonrisa gatuna en el rostro.

- Bien. - la dijo sin más, mirándola serio.

- ¿Qué tal tu amiga?

- Bien también.

La chica le miró, molesta por la manera de contestar preguntas de su hermano, diciendo lo justo - ¿Y la cena? ¿Qué tal la cena? ¿Bien?

- Mal - gruñó de pronto, consiguiendo una mirada curiosa por parte de la menor - Me encontré con el idiota de Antonio y sus pazguatos amigos.

- ¿Te encontraste con Toño? - le preguntó, asombrada, pensando que así él le contaría más cosas.

- Tuvimos que cenar con ellos; no sentí más vergüenza en la vida - gruñía sin parar, molesto.

- Vamos, tampoco sería para tanto - le dijo con suavidad la otra con una risa tensa.

- Contó que de pequeño me comí un tulipán, que si era gay, que sabía cuántas pecas tengo y que nunca tuve pareja; aparte del escándalo que montaron. -la dijo molesto, sentenciando la frase finalmente - Fue bochornoso.

- No lo haría con mala intención, ya sabes cómo es Toño - le dijo con suavidad, sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarle.

- Cuando le vea el lunes le pienso partir la cara - gruñó, ignorando a la otra, quien le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Qué te tengo dicho de peleas?

- No es una pelea, sólo le arreglaré la cara de besugo que tiene - la dijo, devolviéndola una mirada seria.

- No.

- ¿Pero qué más-

- No - le cortó con rapidez la menor, mirándole. - Si quieres hablo con él, pero no te pegues.

El otro sólo pudo suspirar pesadamente, cogiéndola de la nariz con suavidad - Siempre termino como quieres.

La chica sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza, saltando sobre él.

_Margarëth:_

La danesa había dejado al holandés irse y se encontraba subiendo hacia su piso tranquilamente, con una cara seria y pensativa. Hizo lo que nunca creyó que iba a hacer, decir a alguien aquellas preocupaciones suyas, y mucho menos aquel holandés, quien era una de ellas. Entró a su piso y fue directa a su habitación, donde se puso su pijama. Generalmente vería la televisión hasta tarde con alguna cerveza que conseguía comprar cuando no la pedían el DNI; pero aquella vez no tenía ganas. Simplemente se echó a la cama a dormir, aunque hizo de todo menos aquello.

Tras varias vueltas volvió a pensar en su problema, el sueco. Ella le quería, le conocía de hace ya un par de años y la hacía sentirse querida; aunque a veces lo dudaba, uno de esos momentos fue con la riña por el holandés pues al fin y al cabo ellos eran _amigos_, ¿qué importaba aquello entonces? No entendía pues lo cerrado que era el sueco con aquello.

Gruñó y se revolvió levemente, intentando dormir.

* * *

El fin de semana terminó pasando tranquilo para ambos aunque no pasó de igual forma la semana, principalmente para el holandés y aquel fatídico lunes.

Se despertó tranquilamente, se preparó y salió junto a su hermana al colegio. La menor hablaba felizmente mientras que él simplemente asentía, escuchándola.

Las primeras horas pasaron tranquilas sin contar alguna que otra nota del español que llegaba a su mesa preguntándole siempre lo mismo: " _Tuli,_ macho, ¿al final qué tal con tu 'amiga':)" No sabía qué le molestaba más, lo de 'Tulipán', la forma de tratarle de tú a tú, ese 'amiga' con segundas o la carita sonriente. Terminó yendo al recreo tirando un buen montón de aquellas notitas sin contestar y encontrándose con su hermana y el italiano gordinflón. Se acercó a ellos, sin decir nada y sentándose a su lado, oyéndoles hablar tranquilamente antes de que apareciese su perdición. _Antonio. _

- ¡Hey~! Os estaba buscando, tengo que enseñaros algo - decía el moreno, llegando a trote y sentándose entre la rubia y el italiano, sacando el móvil. El rubio le miraba, sin entender su estupidez hasta que calló en algo. La _foto. _

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? - le preguntó, mirándole mientras seguía al móvil, siendo ignorado.

- ¡MIRAD! - exclamó, sin hacerle caso, poniendo en la cara de los otros dos la foto del holandés con la danesa. - Al final no cruzó la acera - dijo riendo mientras que el holandés le mataba lenta y tortuosamente con la mirada, una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué narices te pasa en esta foto? ¿Te metían algo por el trasero o qué? - empezó a reírse el italiano al ver la cara del rubio en la foto - Joder, ni que se te hubiese muerto tu fulana favorita del culebrón.

La joven reía, intentando hacerlo disimuladamente, mirando de reojo a su hermano - Vamos, vamos, Lovi, no seas tan cruel - intentó calmar al otro que seguía riéndose junto al español de la foto - Además, la chica es muy mona, una lástima que tenga novio.

Y ahí vino otra.

- ¡Y encima pagafantas! Joder, Govert, no podías haber caído más bajo - continuaba riéndose el del rizo extraño, intentando calmarse al recibir aquella mirada seria de la otra.

El aludido sólo les miraba mal, enfadado y ofendido por aquello - Al meno tengo más vida que tú, sólo sales con Antonio y con suerte - le gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Perdón? Más que tú tengo, bigardo - dijo molesto el italiano, mirándole.

- Cierra el pico, rizo amorfo, te pasas tu vida en casa viendo programas del corazón; terminarás como alguna de esas, tirándote a algún torero famoso-

- ¡Hermano! - le dijo la rubia, cortándole - No digas eso - prosiguió con un suave tono de voz, reprochándoselo.

- Es la verdad

- A tí te veremos con algún vestido esos que enseñan todo pintado como una puerta en uno de esos que buscan parejas entonces - le gruñó el italiano de golpe.

- No creo, a ver si me ponen contigo, gordo.

- ¡No estoy gordo!

- Lo estás, tienes lorzas por todos lados.

- Mentira, tengo un cuerpo que ni Adonis.

- Adonis comiendo donuts.

- ¡Callaos ya! - les cortó la rubia de repente, de pie junto a español -Parecéis niños pequeños.

- Empezó él - dijo de pronto el italiano, señalando al holandés.

- ¿Encima? - gruñó el aludido.

- No, debajo.

- Vamos, tranquilos - les cortó ahora el español, sonriendo - Sólo quería que lo vieseis porque yo tampoco me lo creía; aunque bueno, se ven lindos juntos, ¿a que tí? - le dijo a la otra, sonriente.

- Pues sí, además, parece maja, igual hasta le consigue hacer sonreír o algo - respondió la rubia, sonriendo de igual forma.

Y de aquella forma tan tortuosa pasó el Lunes y el resto de semana. Todavía le parecía increíble el hecho de que estaban en el mismo grupo y que pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Y de tal forma, llegó el Viernes. Hizo las clases normalmente y tras ello, se fue a la jardinería a cubrir su puesto hasta las nueve, cuando salió. Había ido ya con la ropa para ir con la danesa por lo que directamente fue a su piso y la esperó en la puerta del portal hasta que bajó, sonriente y se enganchó a su brazo.

- Goooooooov - le dijo feliz, colgando de su manga. Tras unos segundos le arrastró a paso tranquilo, andando - Te voy a llevar a un bar que me han enseñado, ya verás, ya verás.

EL holandés la miraba, extrañado, viéndola algo rara, dejándose llevar - ¿Dónde es?

- Está por el centro, conoces el sitio - le decía sin dejar de andar, mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Le conozco, por qué?

- Bueno, me le enseñó uno de tus amigos, Gilbert.

El holandés puso una cara de horror mal disimulada - ¿Cómo has podido hablar siquiera con él?

- Me agregó al Facebook, ¿sabes? Es bastante majo, le cae bien a la reina - le dijo, sonriendo tranquilamente - Y por esto, ¡he quedado hoy con ellos!

Ante aquella exclamación el holandés se quedó blanco. Aguantar a aquellos tres payasos una noche más.

* * *

Siento la tardanza DDDDD Pero es que Martes no subí porque me quedó bastante mal el capítulo para mi gusto, y ayer, editándolo, se me fue el internet y perdí todo lo escrito, así pues, tuve que escribirlo de nuevo todo hoyD

No quiero entreteneros, así pues, los reviews:

_Nekolandia: _me alegro que te guste nuestro bigardo xD Aunque sí, mejor para Dinamarca~(?) Sí, Gov es bastante celoso aunque no lo muestre, y sí, lo va a haber y pronto, eres adivina o algoxD

_Rhythm15: _lo dije por decir, pero bueno... Sí, sé mucho de ti(?) Gracias, y tranquila, como ves, aparecerá ya en nada, y bastante, tranquila, vas a ver unas facetas _awesome _suyas~ En serio, me halaga todo esto, gracias~

_DTBlackHeart: _no te preocupes, lo importante es que hayas pasado lo mejor posible esos días, ánimo~ Me alegro que te guste, Gov en verdad es un amor con patas; aunque sí, Dinamarca sea como sea, es un encanto de chaval. Dan ganas de adoptarle o algo(?)

_Queen-Chiibi: _Aww, me alegra mucho ver eso~ Pues no, por mucho que lo niegue, no le gusta nada que Maggie tenga **ese **novio. Gracias~

_ShinigamiRiku: _bueno, aquí va una tercera~ Claro que va a haber avance, dentro de unos capítulos habrá uno y bien grande~ Tsssh, no desveles mis planes (?)

Aww, en serio, gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y principalemente, leerlo~ A veces creo que la trama va demasiado rápido, pero bueno, no sé cómo alargarlo, la verdad :T Como sea, les dejo~ Adiós~


	11. Chapter 11

_____Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la_ idea.

* * *

- ¿Cómo que has quedado con esos merluzos? - la preguntó, molesto por tener que soportarles aún más. Ya bastante con la cena como para ahora una noche entera, y seguramente, como cubas.

- Oh, vamos Gov, no seas tan gruñón, diviértete un poco - le intentaba animar la otra, dándole palmaditas en la espalda - Si quieres, no nos acercamos mucho a ellos y ya, aunque no veo que tienes en contra de ellos, son muy majos y no parecen mala gente.

- Son tan retrasados que no podrían serlo ni queriendo - la gruñó, molesto, mirando al frente con la otra todavía enganchada a su brazo como un koala, llevándole tirando de él por las calles.

- No digas eso hombre, tampoco veo que tienes contra ellos - le volvió a decir, riendo con suavidad al oírle aquello.

- Desde que les conozco he tenido roces con ellos, nada más, punto - la respondió con tranquilidad, mirándola.

- Aw~ Eres un gruñón, terminarás rodeado de gatos, ¿sabes? - prosiguió, cogiéndole de la muñeca y balanceándole el brazo de arriba a bajo, de manera exagerada.

- Los gatos no me apasionan - la respondió con simpleza, dejándose.

- Pues...Pues... ¿Qué animal te gusta? Si los gatos son muy majos - le preguntó, curiosa.

El holandés se calló, dudando si decirlo o no, aunque al final la respondió con un suave tono de voz, rápidamente- Conejos.

La otra se le quedó mirando. ¿Conejos? ¿Hablaba en serio? No tenía nada en contra, sólo le parecía gracioso que con aquella cara de mal humor y lo imponente que era, le gustasen aquellos animalitos - Aww~ Que tierrrno~ - rió con suavidad, sin poder evitarlo, estirando un brazo y pinchándole la mejilla mientras que el otro gruñía, molesto.

- Para.

- Ya llegamos ~ - exclamó la otra, haciendo pensar al rubio que todo el mundo le ignoraba cuando hablaba. Jaló con más intensidad de su brazo, llevándole con él hasta la puerta del bar, donde entró tranquilamente sin soltar al otro, andando en su interior vislumbrando rápidamente una cabeza blanca. - Gilbo~ - exclamó de nuevo la chica, acercándose a paso ligero sin soltar al otro, acercándose a los tres amigos que estaban sentados frente la barra, tomando unas copas.

El alemán levantó su vaso con cerveza, de forma de saludo a los recién llegados - ¡Hey! Ya pensamos que no llegaríais, no es para nada asombroso el hacernos esperar, ¿sabéis? - dijo, con dramatismo, haciéndose ver ofendido.

- Oh, vamos, vamos, tampoco es para tanto, ¿qué son cinco o diez minutos tarde? Nada~ - dijo, quitándole importancia la rubia, quien soltó al holandés y se acercó a alemán quien puso cara de indignado, cosa que hizo reír a la otra y que siguió con una carcajada del albino.

- Te lo perdono, pero porque eres lo bastante digna como para ello, eso sí, al cascarrabias de allí no, parece un perro con pulgas - dijo con una sonrisa de lado, señalando al holandés, quien le miraba matadoramente.

- No me digas eso, me voy a poner a llorar - le respondió con una marcada ironía, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra, alejado tanto del francés como del español.

- Vamos Govert, no seas así~ - le dijo el castaño, moviendo la mano para que se acercase, aunque le ignoró, cosa que le hizo poner un mohín - Buuh, qué crueel.

- Querido, es así, no puedes hacer nada, es como Lovino - dijo con suavidad el francés, quien se llevaba a la boca una copa con líquido transparente y bebía.

- Pobre Gov, no me le digáis eso, que luego le tengo que oír gruñendo todo el camino de vuelta - dijo la rubia, acercándose al aludido y dándole palmaditas en el pelo, sin despeinarle en absoluto - ¿Qué quieres para beber?

El holandés gruñó, mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros al oírla, a señal de que le daba igual. A esto la otra se acercó un poco más a la barra, buscó al camarero de la barra y le pidió dos cervezas. Tendría diecisiete años todavía pero pasaba ya perfectamente como mayor de edad, y si sumamos el hecho de que el otro estaba junto a ella, colaba aún más por mayor. Se las trajeron y cada uno cogió la correspondiente. La chica se giró y alzó su copa al aire frente al alemán - ¡Brindemos por la cerveza y porque nosotros lo valemos! - le exclamó, sonriente.

El otro no tardó en levantar también su vaso y chocarlo contra el ajeno - Ningún brindis es suficiente para demostrar todo lo que valgo, pero algo es algo, ¡Salud! - y tras ello ambos dieron un largo trago a las copas.

Así se pasó la mayor parte de la noche, el holandés se tomó un par de copas igual que el resto, menos el alemán, que se tomó dios sabe cuántas y aún seguía en pie tan feliz, y tan feliz.

- ¡Mire todo el mundo! Les voy a enseñar a mi _polla_ - empezó a decir, con aquel tono de voz alto tan común en él. La mitad del bar se giró a mirar, aterrorizados. El holandés estaba rojo de vergüenza y sus amigos y la danesa reían, unos porque ya lo sabían lo que haría y la otra reía por simple gracia. El albino sacó de su pantalón su cartera y de allí unas fotos todas juntas en escalera - Miren, miren que hermosa, cuánto ha crecido mi linda _pollita_ - y extendió las fotos para que se viesen: se veía desde un huevo a una serie de fotos de un pollito amarillo hasta un pollo - Mi hermosa Julchen como ha crecido.

Govert estaba simplemente horrorizado con aquella panda de borrachos, aunque la otra parecía encantada hablando con el otro sobre su _polla. _- Ya es tarde, ¿nos vamos? - preguntó a la chica el holandés, ya cansado de aquel panorama pues ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que entraron y estaba completamente aburrido.

La rubia le miró unos momentos antes de asentir y acercarse a él - Vale, vale, tranquilo - dijo al rubio, sonriente, de pie junto a él y volviéndose a los otros, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano - Nos vamos ya~

- Ale, corred, que se os pasan los Lunnis * - dijo mientras reía con suavidad el español debido a una mano francesa bajo su camiseta, pues le hacía cosquillas - Francis, tío, me haces cosquillas.

Al ver aquel panorama el holandés tomó de la muñeca a la danesa y la arrastró fuera del bar, por pura vergüenza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó, sin entender aquellas prisas.

- Nada, nada - la respondió, intentado disimular - Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

La rubia le miró y le hizo un ademán con la mano, intentando quitarle importancia - No hace falta hombre, ni que me fuese a secuestrar alguien o algo por el estilo. - le dijo con suavidad, riendo levemente hasta que vio que empezaba a andar dirección a su casa - ¡Oye! Pero escúchame, no me ignores.

- Te voy a acompañar quieras o no - la respondió el otro con tranquilidad, recibiendo un mohín por parte de la otra quien andaba cruzada de brazos como un niño pequeño.

- Eres malvado y perverso.

- Y tú tonta, y no me quejo.

- Sí te quejas, me lo dices todo el rato - le replicó la otra.

El holandés suspiró y la miró - Como sea, vamos, ya es tarde - la respondió, ignorando lo que dijo.

- Vale, vale - dijo con simpleza la rubia, tomándole del brazo y cogiendo su mano, empezando a juguetear con ella, concentrada, comparándola con la propia debido a la diferencia de tamaño con la propia, hasta llegar al su portal, sin soltar todavía su mano. El otro la miraba, esperando que le soltase, todo en completo silencio.

- Cuando quieras, me puedes soltar - la dijo con suavidad, observándola.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grande? Tienes que tener un problema o algo, en serio, eres gigante - le decía, ensimismada en su mano, la cual era bastante mayor que la propia.

- No es para tanto.

- Igual es por comer tulipanes de pequeño. - respondió como si nada la otra, medio ida.

- Imbécil - gruñó algo avergonzado el otro, acordándose en toda la familia de cierto español.

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó en toda la calle debido a la escasez de ruido - Hombre, tampoco hay que avergonzarse - le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas y pinchándole una mejilla, mientras que el otro gruñía, dejándose.

- Sí lo es.

- Ni que de pequeño alguien no hiciese cosas tontas como esa - le decía, sin parar de pincharle, intentando quitarle importancia.

- El resto me da igual.

- Uuuh, eres un gruñón~ A la reina no me gusta.

- Como si le importase a la reina.

- ¿Qu' p'sa 'quí? (¿Qué pasa aquí?) - una tercera voz con un familiar acento apareció de la nada tras oírse cómo la puerta del portal. La danesa apartó su mano de la mejilla ajena y se giró, horrorizada, al nuevo hablante; al igual que el otro, aunque éste lo hizo con más tranquilidad.

- Berwald - dijo la chica, como para asegurarse de que era él. Sabía que aquella noche estaría en su piso, lo que no imaginó era que fuese a bajar y verla allí.

No recibió respuesta, sólo pudo ver la matadora mirada que mandó al holandés.

- Te d'je qu' no t' 'cercara' a 'lla ( Te dije que no te acercaras a ella ).

* * *

_Los Lunnis: _no tengo ni idea si se les conoce fuera de España, así pues, lo aclaro. Son marionetas de una serie infantil de acá que a las ocho (creo) cantan una canción para que los niños pequeños se vayan a dormir~.

Ale, aquí traigo la continuación~ Espero que les guste y tal, no fue de mis favoritas para escribir y tal, pero bueno, ahora viene tensiónC:

_Reviews:_

_Rhythm15: _no tiene twitter, que no puede etiquetar a gente en sus increíbles fotos (?) Es irónico que los personajes que menos toco son los que más fácil hagoxD Cara de besugo arrugado (?) Muchas gracias mujer~ PD: Es que hay que remarcarlo lo más que se pueda.

_Nekolandia: _No sabes lo que me alegra leer eso, en serio, gracias ;AAA; Pero no te me mueras, que me dejas sola y a ver si viene Lovino y me mete un tarisco D (?) Es genialoso, sinceramente~ Pues pitonisa (?) Todo cuadra ahora, sí señor; aunque no me extrañaría nada el verme actualizar a las dos de la noche (Hora España). No tienes que darlas, gracias a tí por leerme y dejar comentario~ Bueno, tendrás que esperar a la siguiente a ver~ ( No te preocupes, hacen ilusión~ )

_VidadeLechuga: _No hay problema, cada una a su ritmo~ Pues sí, hace que coja más tirria al grupito de amigos, pobrecico (?) Es que no sé, tenía ese presentimiento porque veía que hacía pasar todo muy rápido, aunque me ha tranquilizado mucho el ver tu opinión, gracias~ Porque tampoco quiero que sea de el tipo "Oh, te acabo de conocer y ya te amo, ¡bésame!"

Y sin más, me voy ya, adiós~


	12. Chapter 12

_______Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la_ idea. 

_Advertencias: _violencia mal hecha y calle falsa que no hace falta, chorra, idiota, y sin sentido; no hace falta ni de que lo diga.

* * *

_- Te d'je qu' no t' 'cercara' a 'lla ( Te dije que no te acercaras a ella )._

El holandés no pudo evitar lanzarle la misma mirada de mal genio que recibió al otro; estando únicamente entre ellos la danesa, quien no sabía que hacer, por miedo a cómo podría reaccionar el sueco.

- Berwald, tranq- empezó a decir la rubia, preocupada, queriendo relajarles, aunque fue cortada de inmediato por el sueco.

- ¿Qué h'ce' con 'lla? (¿Qué haces con ella?) - gruñó el de lentes, sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro, saliendo por completo del portal, acercándose a él, separándoles sólo la chica.

El de ojos verdes sólo le miraba, en silencio, con mala cara - ¿No puede tener un amigo? - le gruñó con suavidad, mirándole molesto.

- T' no ( Tú no ) - le respondió de forma seca y directa, acercándose a la danesa que seguía en el mismo lugar. Ella le lanzó una mirada preocupada y nerviosa, notando con facilidad la tensión en el aire. Antes de que el sueco la pudiese jalar hacia él, el otro la había cogido de una muñeca y había tirado de ella con suavidad hacia atrás, dejándola detrás de él.

- ¿Por qué? - le inquirió el otro, mirándole seriamente, poniéndose él ahora entre la rubia y el de gafas.

- S' ve lo qu' qu'ere' ( Se ve lo que quieres ) - le respondió el otro, acercándose al del extraño cabello, quedando a un palmo de él, alzando su propio rostro, haciéndose parecer algo más alto aunque eran de la misma medida, lo único que hacía cambiar alturas era el peinado holandés que le hacía parecer mayor.

- No quiero nada, simplemente déjala - fue lo único que contestó, alzando también su rostro, cada vez más enfadado.

- E' mi p'reja, 'res tú qu'en debe 'leja'se ( Es mi pareja, eres tú quien debe alejarse ) - dijo el sueco, tomando al holandés de la camisa con fuerza, haciendo empuje para alzarle levemente, un centímetro o dos, casi no se notaba, pero molestó más al otro, quien no aguantó más.

El holandés le dio un puñetazo sin más en el rostro del otro, haciendo que sus gafas saltasen por los aires y cayesen al suelo. El de ojos azules retrocedió un par de pasos, llevándose una mano al golpe, mirándole y golpeando de vuelta con fuerza al otro en una mejilla con un puñetazo.

- ¿Qué hacéis? ¡No os peleéis y estaros quietos! - dijo de golpe la danesa al fin, intentando acercándose a ellos rápidamente aunque no pudo, pues empezaron a pegarse cada vez más y no la hacían caso, dando igual todo lo que intentase gritar, y no pudiendo coger a ninguno de los dos. Les miró unos segundos, aterrada pues vería que no pararían por su cuenta, hasta que se le encendió una idea. Sacó el móvil con velocidad y buscó en su agenda, descolgando el aparato. Esperó unos cuatro o cinco pitidos sin dejar de pedirles que se separaran, hasta que al fin oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

_- Al habla mi asombrosa, genialosa, genuina y fantástica persona; dime lo que tengas que decirme o cuelgo -_ dijo a grito pelado aquella voz que, con sólo oír lo que decía, se sabía quién era.

- ¡Gilbert! Necesito ayuda, Govert se está peleando y-y no puedo separarle y no parece q-que vaya a parar - le dijo medio gritando, nerviosa, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

- _¿Govert? ¿Nuestro tulipán se ha metido en una pelea? Tranquila, el gigantón sabe pelear~ No tanto como yo, pero algo - _le dijo con una voz divertida, notándose que estaba ya con cierto_ puntito_ bastante fuerte. Aunque para suerte suya, el español estaba junto al alemán y oyó lo que dijo.

_Al otro lado de la línea:_

- ¿Govert se metió en una pelea? - exclamó el latino a forma de pregunta, notablemente preocupado y quitándole el teléfono al otro sin dejarle hablar.

- O-Oye Toño, joder, eso es mío - le gruñó el albino, aunque fue ignorado.

- ¿Govert? - preguntó tontamente el castaño, pues era seguro que no sería él.

- _¿Antonio?_

- ¡Margarëth! - exclamó el mismo, no dejándola hablar - ¿Dónde está Govert? Dime por dios que no está muy mal, vamos ahora para allá - prosiguió de corrida, notablemente preocupado.

- _En la calle de Hermenegildo Méndez. No sé, no puedo acercarme, sólo venid rápido _- le pidió al otro, oyendo un asentimiento y colgando ambos.

El español tomó de la muñeca al alemán y le jaló con él, buscando al francés quien hablaba cerca de ellos con una chica. Le cogió y salió pitando del bar.

La última pelea que tuvo el holandés fue con él y fue cuando se hizo aquella cicatriz que tenía, hacía ya unos dos años, algo después de la muerte de los padres de los hermanos; y tanto Govert como él prometieron a Emma que no volverían a hacerlo. Pasaron ya dos años, y no se habían peleado con nadie por lo que aquello debía ser muy grave, y además, sin se enteraba su hermana, sería hombre muerto.

- Antonio, ¿qué demonios pasa? Estaba ligando con aquella chica tan mona, ¿qué bicho te picó ahora? - preguntó molesto el rubio, quien se calló al ver la cara seria de su amigo. Pocas veces se ponía así, y cuando lo hacía lo mejor era callar y seguir o recibir un buen golpe asesino de los suyos.

Al mismo tiempo, el alemán gruñía medio borracho que su hermano menor no le dejaba correr borracho. Era claro que se refería al coche, pero estaba tan ido que ni Dios entendía a qué se refería.

A unos cinco minutos llegaron a la calle, divisando con extrema facilidad a la danesa y al otro, acercándose a paso ligero los latinos, tirando del alemán quien pedía irse a dormir como un niño llorón.

- Dejamos a Gibert en el suelo y yo voy a por Govert, ¿vale? - dijo el moreno, mirando al francés quien asintió, mirando al sueco cada vez de más cerca, aterrándose por la cara de mala bestia que tenía.

- Si no salgo de ésta, caerá sobre tu vil conciencia - le lloriqueó, ya junto a la danesa, dejando al alemán con ella, cogiendo cada uno al respectivo rubio, separándoles con bastante dificultad debido a los centímetros que les sacaban a cada uno.

El sueco terminó junto al portal con la nariz rota, un labio partido, los nudillos rojizos y lleno de moratones; mientras que el holandés estaba en la otra esquina de la acera, con un ojo morado, con su labio partido, con los puños magullados y también lleno de moratones.

La rubia cogió las lentes del sueco del suelo y se acercó al español, dejando al alemán tirado en el suelo tan pancho - Deberíamos llevarles a urgencias.

- Sí, tienes razón, como Em pille así a Govert le asesinará.

Dios, terminé. Al fin. Siento la tardanza, pero este tipo de capítulos serios no es lo mío, no sé hacerlos y me cuesta un _huevo._ Y de ahí mi tardanza y la defasta calidad del capítulo :T

_Reviews:_

_Rhytmh15: _Me valexD Mujer qué malpensada, qué otra _polla _podría tener el prusianico, eeh?(?)

_Nekolandia: _Oh dios, Holanda y los Lunnis. Me diste una nueva OTP. ME ENAMORASTEXDD ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Su pene? Por favorrrrr(?) Legalmente no le robó a la novia, son sólo amigos, eso ya es problema sueco el ser celoso, pero ya ves cómo terminaron:T Una pregunta, ¿robaste la pipa a Holanda? Porque esas explicaciones parecen de procedencia dudosaxDD...HAHAHAHAHHAHA Pues terminan matándoseC: (?) COmo sea, adoro tus reviews largos, créemeC:

_DTBlackHeart: _puedes intentarlo, pero igual te muerde o algo (?) La verdad es que esa diferencia de carácter les hace simplemente _grandiosos_, por eso les amamosC: No hay problema, cuanto menos sentido tiene algo, más cariño se le coge o7ó

_Queen-Chiibi: _molerse a golpesxD Esos también, hay conejos y a Holanda le gusta (?)

Aww, gracias por los reviews y todo y tal. Hace mucha ilusión. En España es bastante tarde ya y me alargué bastante con el capítulo este rarico, así que les dejo ya; y siento la escasa largura de este capítulo ;w;

Adiós~


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, _¿sigue alguien vivo?_ Bueno, como sea, por fin actualizo esta historia.

Dios mío, me siento fatal, pero últimamente tuve varios problemas y cuando quise escribir vine a FF a continuar el capítulo que tenía medio hecho, y qué sorpresa, se me habían borrado todas las historias que tenía escritas pero no subidas. Y bueno, que por culpa de esto me ha dado un palo increíble continuar. Pero ahora que le he cogido el hilo no creo que tarde tanto, vamos, o eso espero, como sea, les dejo el capítulo, bastante rancio, pero ahí está.

_______Hola, soy un disclaimer y quiero decirte que ni los personajes, ni nada de aquí pertenece a la autora, excepto la_ idea.

* * *

La danesa estaba quieta en la sala de espera de Urgencias junto al alemán quien estaba recostado contra su hombro, diciendo cosas en sueños de lo que creyó entender, un niño que en realidad era una niña marimacha que le pegaba de pequeño. Así, simplemente le ignoró y se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que el francés que estaba sentado junto a ella, también en silencio mientras se peinaba con una mano, visiblemente nervioso.

De mientras, el español estaba sentado frente al holandés en una sala aparte, completamente blanca, estando éste en una camilla donde les había dejado una una chica que parecía estar haciendo prácticas de enfermería y que casi la mata del susto la cara de pocos amigos del rubio.

El castaño suspiró y le miró, haciendo una mueca rara con la cara.

- Te has metido en un buen lío, ¿sabes? - le dijo con suavidad, sin quitarle la vista de encima - ¿Se lo contarás?  
- Sabes de sobra que sí - respondió el aludido mientras se frotaba el tabique gruñendo, sabiendo que aquello le sentaría demasiado mal a su hermana, ya que hacía unos años la había prometido que no se volvería a pelear más, justo tras hacerse la cicatriz que tenía y el haber roto aquello no la iba a gustar nada.

El español suspiró, pues sabía de sobra cómo era y que no iba a mentir, y menos a la chica. - ¿Te pregunto por qué lo hiciste? - le dijo, dejando aquel tema, observándole cuidadosamente, pues sólo tenía una razón posible por la que hubiese hecho aquello.

- Sabes de sobra por qué - le gruñó el rubio, no queriendo hablar de aquello, aunque directamente no quería hablar pues cada vez hablaban de cosas más escamosas. - Así que no te hagas el tonto, ya lo eres de por sí como para encima exagerarlo.

El otro le miró unos segundos antes de sonreír suavemente de forma algo tímida, subiendo sus pies a la camilla y aguantándolos con sus manos - Te gustan las cosas difíciles, ¿eh? - le dijo intentando quitarle algo de tensión.

- ¿Difíciles o imposibles? - le respondió, corrigiéndole, mirándole tan serio como siempre aunque se notaba que no estaba de demasiado buen humor.

- Bueno, si te digo la verdad no me parece tan imposible como dices tú - continuó el castaño, sin quitar aquel gesto de la cara.

El rubio sólo suspiro, sabiendo de sobra que en aquel momento el español no tenía la razón - No estaría tan seguro - dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro, levantándose y mirándole, esperándole a que le siguiese - Vamos, da igual.

- No lo da - susurró el castaño, levantándose tras él y mirándole unos momentos - ¿No hará falta avisar a la chica que nos v-¡Oye no me ignores! - saltó el español al ver que el otro pasó de él y salió sin más, yendo a la salita de espera donde esperaba ver a los otros dos individuos y a la chica, aunque cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver sólo al alemán tirado sobre varios de los asiento, bocabajo, seguramente llenándolo de babas, y a nadie más. Se paró en seco, notando que el latino chocó contra su espalda pues iba refunfuñando como un niño pequeño por sólo ignorarle.

- ¿Dónde se ha ido ese idiota con Margarëth? - gruñó el rubio, preocupándose, no por el francés, sino por el sueco.

- Macho, ni que Francis tuviese un collar con un localizador o algo por el estilo.

- Debería llevarlo, es un peligro para la seguridad pública.

- ¡Oye! Eso duele - contestó una tercera voz, a parte de los balbuceos del alemán.

- Francis, cállate y déjanos pensar - soltó el español sin pensar, cruzándose de brazos pensativo, razonando lo dicho, volviéndose ahora ambos a aquella voz.

- Me hacéis sufrir, ¿sabéis? Yo también tengo mi corazoncito - dijo el nuevo incorporado fingiendo un lloriqueo mientras daba unas palmaditas a su pecho.

- Francis, ¿dónde demonios está Margarëth? - gruñó el holandés, ya bastante acostumbrado a sus momento dramáticos.

- Ah, querido, está ahí, donde yo la dejé al ir al servicio.

- No está, ¿estás ciego o qué?

- Este pelo no se mantiene así solo, claro que estoy bien de la vista. Entonces, ¿dónde está?

- Si lo supiese no te lo estaría preguntando.

- Vamos, vamos, calmaos, no estará muy lejos, igual quería estirar las piernas - les dijo el español, frenando su conversación - Esperémosla aquí mejor - terminó diciendo, sentándose al lado del alemán mientras le pinchaba la cabeza para sólo fastidiarle, siendo seguido rápidamente por el francés.

El holandés les miró de pie, callado, no queriendo estar allí parado pues le seguía preocupando la danesa.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al final Govert? ¿Te presentarás así en casa? - le preguntó el francés, mirándole suavemente, sabiendo de sobra lo que le estaba pasando, estando en parte divertido pues era la primera vez que le veía así, aunque por otra, bastante preocupado.

- ¿Dónde quieres que vaya si no? ¿Bajo un puente?

- Bueno, puedes venir a mi piso, o con Toño - le dijo igual de suave que antes, fijándose en el español que ahora estaba tapándole la nariz al albino, divertido.

- Paso de dormir con vosotros, para eso vuelvo a mi casa y le explico todo a Emma - dijo suspirando, sentándose también junto a ellos aunque ignorándolos, quedándose pensativo en todos sus problemas actuales, siendo todos causados por la danesa que había aparecido hace tan poco tiempo en su vida.

- Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres - dijo una voz de repente que hizo levantar las vistas, incluso la del español que ahora además de la nariz tapaba la boca alemana. - Siento haber tardado, estaba en el baño - se disculpó la recién llegada rubia, quien les miró de forma algo cortada - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que ha pasado.

Nadie dijo nada más, pues en ese instante sonó un ruido de gato ahogándose junto a un golpe. Su procedencia no era otra que el albino quien, sin aire, había despertado y tan alterado que estaba se había caído de los asientos mientras gruñía todo tipo de cosas en alemán, mientras que de fondo se oía la suave risotada española. El germano se levantó torpemente, diciendo que no se merecía aquello, que valía demasiado como para morir ahogado.

En esos momentos, aunque fueron escasos, fueron suficientes para un cruce de miradas de los latinos, cómplices, levantándose y cogiendo de un brazo cada uno al tercero.

- Bueno Maggie, te dejamos a Gov, cuídanoslo bien que como le pase algo su hermana nos echa la bronca - dijo el moreno, quien sonrió a la chica, quien no entendía nada.

- Govert, cuida que no te la lleven, la queremos con vida para ir a beber con ella alguna vez - prosiguió el francés, sonriendo de forma ladina al holandés, quien se percató de lo que querían hacer e intentó evitar, aunque no le dio tiempo pues aquellos diablos ya había salido, arrastrando al albino tras ellos.

- ¿Crees que llegará Gilbert vivo a casa? - dijo la danesa, para cortar un poco el silencio.

- Ha tenido momentos peores - la respondió sin más antes de mirarla - Te acompaño a casa y me voy, ¿de acuerdo?

- No tengo problema de que te quedes en mi casa.

- Me voy a mi casa, no pasa nada - la respondió mirándola, haciéndola un gesto - ¿Vamos o quieres ir a...Verle? - la preguntó, sin saber siquiera cómo referirse al novio de la chica.

- Da igual, déjalo, vamos - le respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza, empezando a andar mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. El holandés la miró alzando levemente una ceja, pues le extrañó el que no quisiese verlo, aunque lo ignoró pues lo prefería.

Salieron del edificio, sin hablar ninguno de los dos, en dirección al edificio de la chica. Ésta miró al otro de reojo, algo cortada, viendo las gasas que tenía en el golpe que había recibido antes, apretando suavemente los labios.

- ¿Te duele? - le preguntó, algo curiosa y preocupada.

- He tenido cosas peores.

- ¿Pero te duele? Sí o no.

- No, tranquila - el holandés mantenía su vista al frente mientras andaba aunque en aquel momento la miró de reojo, cruzando su mirada con la de la chica, curioso - ¿Te pasa algo?

La rubia seguía andando al lado del otro, dando un leve respingo al oír aquello, encogiéndose de hombros, sin parar ni un solo momento, estando cada vez más cerca de su barrio.

- No sé, ¿qué me podría pasar? - le dijo, levantando la mirada y observándole, sonriendo suavemente.

El neerlandés la miró de reojo, entrecerrando suavemente los ojos - Yo no sé, por eso te pregunto - la respondió con toda sinceridad, volviendo a mirar al frente mientras llevó una mano al cabello rubio de la otra, revolviéndoselo levemente - Puedes decírmelo si quieres.

La aludida hizo un ruidito de frustración, dejándose revolver el pelo callada, dejando todo en silencio hasta después de unos cuantos largos minutos - ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que lo he dejado con Berwald?

- Te diría que habrías hecho lo correcto, también que has pasado demasiadas cosas malas con él, ya encontrarías otra persona que te quiera tal y como eres - la dijo, sin apartar la vista del frente, hablando sin más aunque interiormente con demasiadas cosas en mente.

- Nunca he encontrado esa persona, no creo siquiera que exista, y si en verdad hay alguien así, seguro que está demasiado lejos - le respondió con suavidad, encogiéndose de hombros, andando a un escaso metro de él, habiendo estado así con él todo el rato.

- Eso no cambia nada, no hace que porque sí te merezca, sólo te hace daño - la dijo, algo molesto con su punto de vista, por su poco autoestima. - Es como... Un gran desastre.

- Un bonito desastre - le corrigió la otra, bajando suavemente la mirada y parándose pues antes de que el holandés se diese cuenta ya estaba en su portal - Al fin y al cabo es la mejor persona con la que he estado, y después de todo, si termino sola me da igual si me dicen mentiras o elogios. - le dijo con suavidad mientras sacaba sus llaves, yendo a abrir la puerta.

El rubio se quedó mirándola en silencio tras haberla oído aquello, actuando antes de poder siquiera pensar qué hacía, abrazándola contra su pecho, notándose perfectamente su diferencia de altura pues la danesa quedó con su barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno, estando ella completamente parada, devolviéndole el abrazo torpemente, cerrando los ojos para evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas.

- Tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien, no digas esas cosas, te haces ver tan deprimente que hasta me das lástima - la gruñó, algo cortado, quedándose ambos en aquella posición unos largos minutos antes de soltarla, pues pensó que se podría sentir algo violenta, separándose al fin, con una mano en el hombro ajeno y la otra en su pelo - Sólo, no tires la toalla a la primera.

La danesa sólo pudo asentir sonriendo suavemente aunque ahora era de verdad, frotándose suavemente la nariz - Espero verte pronto, ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre.

- Cuando quieras - la respondió con suavidad antes de revolverla suavemente el pelo y separarse ya por completo, diciéndola un suave adiós, dando la vuelta y empezando a andar hacia su casa, no pudiendo evitar oír la voz de la chica gritar un _hasta luego _antes de notar cómo cerraba la puerta a lo lejos.

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, aparte de los review

**_DTBlackHeart:_ **la verdad es que ese tipo de cosas no sé siquiera cómo explicarlas, así que prefiero no describirlas para no meter la pata. Además, es más divertido describir la _gran cordura_ de Gilbert borracho. Es algo que todo el mundo desea (?)

**shinigamiRiku: **a quien no le gusten los conejos, lo siento pero no puede ser mi amigo (?) La verdad es que tengo un par de ideas en mente de la pareja, con nyos y sin nyos, así que por mi parte habrá bastante de esta pareja, aunque las escribiré cuando termine con esta historia, no quiero acumular cosas:C

**Rhytmh15: **es que Gilbert es la cosa más madura y adulta que verás. Él si duerme tiene que ser de la forma más viril que hay, primero lloriquea porque no quiere, y luego accede si le cuentas un cuento y le das su mantita. Muy _viril_, vamos, qué le vas a hacer (?)

**Veromon: **Sí, entiendo esa sensación, siento haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, supongo que más vale tarde que nunca :C Muchísimas gracias, en serio, comentarios como estos levantan mucho la moral

**Iulia-swama: **no te preocupes por mandar o no review, no hay problema, entiendo esa vagancia que da el escribirlos. Me alegra bastante que me digas eso, porque una de las cosas que nunca me convence es la caracterización de los personajes y el ver que lo voy haciendo bien me da bastante alivio.

En verdad muchas gracias por los reviews y directamente por leerlo, y si sigues leyendo la historia, pues aún más por soportar tantos meses en blanco, en verdad que lo siento;w;

Y bueno, no tengo más que decir, así que les dejo. Pasen un buen día


	14. Chapter 14

El holandés empezó a andar hacia su casa, con un paso notablemente más rápido que el de antes, en completo silencio, mientras pensaba cómo le explicaba todo aquello a su hermana.

Sabía de sobre que se enfadaría, y bastante, pero si se lo explicaba bien, tal vez sería menos severa. Suspiró pesadamente mientras cruzaba un paso de cebras, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto, ausente en aquel universo ya que lo que menos quería era decepcionar a su hermana y ver la cara que puso cuando le vio tras sus últimos líos; aquella mirada de decepción, negación y preocupación que le hizo dejar todo aquello.

Llegó así a su portal, ido completamente, tanto que cuando vio la puerta pensó que había llegado demasiado rápido. Suspiró y sacó las llaves, entrando y dirigiéndose a su piso. Se quedó quieto unos instantes frente la puerta antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura y entrar en la casa. Estaba completamente a oscuras menos una línea de luz que salía del cuarto de su hermana. Tragó duro y cerró tras él con suavidad para no hacer ruido. Se quedó quieto en la entrada, viendo que de momento, no lo había oído. Si llevaba a su cuarto estaría salvado. Empezó a andar con completo cuidado por el pasillo que, en ese instante, le parecía demasiado largo. La madera crujía de vez en cuando bajo el peso de sus pies cosa que maldecía a cada paso.  
Cada vez estaba más cerca de la salvación cuando, sin darse cuenta, pisó algo que sonó como un paquete abriéndose por la fuerza y cosas pequeñas cayendo al suelo. El holandés bajó la mirada, horrorizado, viendo que era el paquete de pienso del conejo. Se mantuvo en silencio oyendo pasos del cuarto de la otra, abriéndose la puerta y saliendo ésta, curiosa.

- Emma, ¿por qué demonios está el pienso de Miffy tirado en el suelo - gruñó, olvidando por un momento todo.

- Umh, le debí dejar ahí antes que estuve jugando con él por el pasillo - respondió la rubia sonriendo suavemente, haciendo un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia - Tampoco es para tanto, ahora lo recojo todo - le dijo, girándose dispuesta a ir a por la escoba, pero volteándose de nuevo, fijándose mejor en el rotro del holandés, señalándoselo, soltando un gritito - ¿Pero qué te ha pasado hermano?

El holandés notó que se le tensaba la espalda, apretando suavemente los labios, callado sin responderla, resoplando suavemente y desviando la mirada suavemente, sin atreverse a mirarla siquiera - Tuve una pelea - la soltó sin más en medio del silencio, dejando a la otra aún más parada, con el rostro neutral.

El holandés se quedó inmóvil, esperando cualquier reacción menos la que recibió; la menor le miró en silencio con la misma mirada que temía ver de nuevo unos segundos antes de girarse en silencio y meterse en su cuarto, sin decir nada. Éste se quedó quieto, suspirando y yendo a por la escoba, recogiendo aquel estropicio y volviendo a su cuarto. En aquel momento no se sentía con las suficientes ganas de explicarle todo a su hermana, y menos estando seguramente de un humor que ni él podría aguantar, así que decidió hablarlo con ella al día siguiente. Se metió en la cama ya con el pijama puesto, suspirando al notar por fin algo de tranquilidad decidiendo calmarse y no pensar en nada para poder dormir bien, aunque sabía que sería una dura tarea.

* * *

La danesa había subido ya a su piso y había cerrado la puerta con llave. Se adentró hasta su habitación sin molestarse siquiera en dar alguna luz, se descalzó y quitó la cazadora y se dejó caer en su cama sobre las sabanas, hundiendo su rostro en ellas en completo silencio. Ni se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose a la almohada, con la mente demasiado confusa con todo lo que había pasado, especialmente la conversación que había tenido con el sueco a espaldas del grupo de amigos, la cual le había revuelto todos sus pensamientos pues no se esperaba haber oído aquello por parte del sueco.

Quería quitarse aquello de la cabeza pues sabía que si seguía por aquel camino lo fastidiaría todo igual que había pasado con Berwald y como, definitivamente, siempre la pasaba. Siempre intentaba cambiar, actuar de la forma que la otra persona prefería sólo para no estar sola, cosa que hacía que todo terminase mal y no quería, no quería que eso ocurriese ahora. La última vez fue el sueco y lo que menos quería ahora era perder a más gente, pues a parte de _él _ya no tenía a nadie más y el sólo pensar que tendría que estar rodeada de soledad la aterrorizaba.

Se aferró aún más a la almohada, mirando a un punto perdido de la habitación, a sabiendas que pasaría toda la noche despierta.

* * *

El holandés se despertó con un olor dulce en su habitación. Se levantó medio dormido, revolviéndose el pelo con cuidado, notando que le cubría alguna gasa que tenía por la frente. Se levantó medio dormido, dirigiéndose a la cocina, curioso, viendo a la rubia comiendo unas tortitas mientras miraba la televisión. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola, sin saber ni qué pensar, pues siempre hacían todas las comidas juntos cuando podían, y el hecho de haberse saltado aquello le molestó algo. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a ella, notando que se giraba levemente para no verle.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo tras suspirar pesadamente el holandés.

- No hay nada de qué hablar, te peleaste y rompiste la promesa, punto - le respondió con rapidez la chica, notándose molesta y decepcionada, mirando el plato.

- ¿PUedo explicártelo al menos?

- Haz lo que quieras, siempre terminas haciéndolo.

Tas aquel comentario el mayor se sintió aún peor, bajando suavemente la mirada - Bueno, sabes que había quedado con Margarëth, bien, pues también se presentó el idiota de Antonio y sus amigotes, aunque eso es otro punto, pero te digo que deberías controlarle más, es insoportable - la dijo, gruñendo, molesto por el simple hecho de nombrar al español cosa que le hizo gracia a la rubia, aunque intentó disimularlo con éxito - Bueno, el caso es que la acompañé hasta su portal, no iba a dejarla que fuese sola, y nos encontramos con su novio - aquella última palabra le costó decirla, pues en un acto reflejo iba a decir _ex_, pero él no sabía seguro si lo habían dejado, y no quería arriesgarse, pues sabía que si lo decía, lo que haría su hermana - Y bueno, discutimos, no le debe gustar que tenga amigos o algo así, me cogió de la chaqueta y bueno, al final me cabreé y le pegué y una cosa llevó a la otra.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? - le preguntó la belga tras estar un rato en silencio, con una mirada que ni el otro pudo descifrar - A tí te gusta, ¿verdad?

- ¿Margarëth? - la cuestionó tontamente el holandés, sin saber ni qué decirla. Él tenía claro que la gustaba, o al menos eso pensaba, y el español se había dado cuenta de ello o por lo menos eso creía tras la conversación en Urgencias - ¿por qué preguntas eso? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

- Hace años que no te peleabas, me lo prometiste, todo iba perfectamente hasta que ella aparece, y entonces te peleas, no quieres presentármela y actúas raro - le dijo con total confianza, mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño no por enfado, sino por estar pensando - Te gusta.

El chico gruñó un par de palabras, levantándose y dándola con el dedo en la frente - Siento haberme peleado, eso es todo - la respondió, cogiéndola una tortita con su tenedor y comiéndola sin más, saliendo de la cocina dirigiéndose al baño dispuesto a hacer su rutina diaria de una ducha y peinarse.

La rubia, de mientras, sonreía suavemente volviendo su vista al plato, pinchando su desayuno aunque sin comerlo, pues sabía de sobra que _quien calla, otorga._

* * *

Por fin actualizo~

Bueno, a lo que iba, govert es muy tierno (?) Bueno, ese no es el punto, a partir de ahora actualizaré los días que no tenga clase, vamos, los fines de semana y algún día que tenga fiesta, como hoy vamos.

**shinigamiRiku: **el holden necesita más amor, sinceramente, anque tranquila, yo tampoco puedo emparejar a dan con sve, me es imposible; y habrá acción,tranquila, _habrá acción ojojoh(?)_

**Veromon: **no tienes que darlas, es lo mínimo si empiezo la historia, sinceramente, te las debería dar a tí y a todos los que la siguen leyendo por seguirla, y tranqula, lo voy a terminar aunque sea lo último que haga()?

Y bueno, ya saben,cualquier cosa que quieran, una petición o algo si puedo, la meteré.

Y si les gusta esta pareja, es posible que suba pronto un fic, de un capítulo solo seguramente, pronto~


End file.
